What the
by greeneyes84
Summary: Bella is in trouble and needs to be saved. She gets it but from the most unlikey person. Story is a little occ and contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind. After reading thousands of these over the last couple of years I figured it was time to start my own. I started this back in June and I have 12 chapters already pre-typed and I hope to finish this over the holidays. I'm getting these chapters up quick cause exams and Christmas shopping are going to kick my ass.**

**Alright so I would love some reviews, please let me know if this sucks and I don't own any of this, SM does although I wouldn't mind the cast of males for a night, or day oh Hell let's say a year.**

**I have gotten lots of inspiration from other writers so I'm hoping this doesn't sound too much like what they have wrote so if you think it does tell me and I'll remove it. I don't think it does but when you read as much as fanfic as I do well things stick. **

**One more note this story contains lemons as terrible as they may be, not sex just my writing them. Here goes.**

**Sunshine and Memories**

I awoke to the sun filtering in through my window, such a rarity for Forks that I flew out of bed and surprised myself by not tripping up in the bed sheets, which was usually my standard. I was famished and my bladder was screaming at me. "Time for a human moment" I said out loud. No sooner had the words left my lips did I feel the pain. Every time I thought of him or any of them really, my chest would ache. Ok more like rip in half. I should be dead from it really, the pain was that severe. I still remember with complete clarity our time together. Especially the days leading up to that Goddamn birthday party. Our meeting for the first time, Port Angeles, James and Phoenix, prom, our meadow. "Oh God!" my chest was ripping wide open. I should have stopped thinking of him but I couldn't. I can still feel his arms around me, the taste of his kiss on my lips, his smell, and his touch. He was always so completely terrified to touch me; we were able to work on that. I still remember him saying he loved me and how he looked hovering over me as we made love. It had happened four days before my birthday. We both had skipped school and went to our meadow. He so insistent on buying me a present, I told him I didn't want anything, that I already had him and that was enough. He told me not to argue and to say what I wanted. I told him I wanted him to change me. He huffed in annoyance and as usual he said no. I got upset, this argument was nothing new I just was so fed up with it; it made me feel as if he didn't want me forever. Was I that much of a burden to him, just like I was to Renee. I knew she never really felt that way but having to stay home with me while Phil went away to games made me feel as if I was, and now he was making it seem like he felt so too. I tried to keep the tears at bay. Of course Edward saw my expression and he was very good at distracting me. He started to kiss me, they were usually very chaste, but he shocked me when he started to deepen it. I heard him groan loudly and I moaned. The heat building between us, intensifying, ready to boil over. I moaned into his mouth which seemed to spur him on and I was elated as his hands began to wander. I was writhing under his touch, my breath coming in pants as my hips started to buck against his. Edward's hands were under my shirt rubbing my stomach and hip bones. In a breathy voice, one I never thought I would make or one I didn't think I even possessed, I looked at Edward and moaned out "Oh Edward! Mm mm! Make love to me". He stopped and completely froze and all I could think was "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Me and my big mouth, but he surprised me. He looked up at me, his eyes pitch black with desire and that crooked grin, and he kissed me with a new urgency. My heart was racing as his kisses moved to my neck. His hand drifted to the bottom of my shirt and I helped him to take it off. Was this really happening, were we actually going to make love. "Bella, I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you, but you have to tell me if I hurt you" he pleaded and I promised that I would although it would take a lot for me stop him once we started. We fumbled as we removed our clothes from each other. I gasped at the sight of him; the sun choosing that moment to come out. I looked him up and down; he was so beautiful and huge! I observed as my eyes drifted down. When I got to his face his mouth was agape and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and worried that he didn't like what he saw. I started to cover myself with my hands, but Edward with his vampire speed, stopped me and had me on my back while he was nestled between my legs. I gasped at the feeling, needing him so bad. "Oh Bella, I love you so much" he had claimed. "Show me!" I demanded, a bit surprised at my boldness. He gave me that damn crooked smile and I could feel the yearning in my core. Edward hands wandered all over me, caressing me, worshipping me, his hand and mouth on my breasts were amazing, on my clit was nirvana, but the moment he slipped inside me was pure ecstasy. I never knew pleasure like this before. He was slow, calculating, but loving. It hurt like hell as he broke through my barrier. My eyes started to tear up as he pressed further, taking my virginity with it. It was a gift that most women took for granted; I cherished mine and was more than happy to give to the man above me, my lover, my life, he was the only one I would ever want, the only one I would ever love. The tears started to fall from my eyes but he kissed them away and Edward gave me a moment to adjust. When I felt ok we started to rock together. Slow at first, we were just getting use to each other trying to find a rhythm. Edward was so slow; I knew he was afraid that he was going to hurt me with his strength. Personally I didn't think he had in him to hurt me, even if he was losing control he wouldn't be able to. We found our rhythm and I begged him to go faster, harder. He kept telling me how much he loved me as he started to thrust faster and slightly harder. Something was building within me, it was a slow at first, like a rubber band ready to coil and snap. I felt like I was soaring with the feelings he was creating in me. Edward had his eyes closed and his panting I'm sure was matching mine. He started to growl low against my throat and then he slipped his hand down to where we were joined and pinched my clit. I was writhing in pleasure; he opened his eyes and said in a husky voice "Come for me Bella, let me and the whole forest hear you. Hear what I only can do to you" .It wasn't long before he had me screaming his name in ecstasy. Not too long after my release did Edward roar my name in his own. He clung to me while we both rode out our highs together. "Wow!" I said as I looked up to him afterwards. He let out a contented sound almost like he was purring and then he nuzzled his face in my neck and whispered "I love you my Bella".

We lay amongst the wildflowers for a long time after. I was spread on top of him, with his jacket and mine wrapped around me so I wouldn't get cold. He had flowers in my hair and he would lean up and kiss me. For the first while it was just my forehead or nose. I got greedy and puckered up, silently begging him to kiss my lips. He didn't disappoint me. I meant for the kiss to be chaste, just simple, sweet and quick, but it turned heated quickly as he pulled me completely on top of him; shifting us so I was straddling him. I started to rock back and forth seeking some friction. I needed him again desperately, my body aching for him. Edward was fondling my breasts, growling lightly which only seemed to turn me on even more. I shifted down just a little and felt his tip at my entrance. Edward gave me that sexy ass smirk of his and called me a vixen swearing that I'd be the death of him. He held my hips and slammed into me filling me to the hilt. I screamed and threw my head back in pleasure. I started to move, using his hands as leverage to push myself up and down his manhood. He felt so good inside me and I told him so. He looked at me with so much love and passion telling me that he loved me. We started to move together, he would trust up as I came down, his head twisting back and forth as our movements started to get frantic both of us seeking the release we needed, anything less was unacceptable. His growls were getting louder as I rode him harder. I was sweating and panting trying to get there. I was so close; it was building to an almost painful point until Edward slammed me down on top of him as his hips trusted into me hitting my sweet spot. I saw stars and I heard him roar, both of us falling off the cliff together. I collapsed on top of him completely spent and fell asleep right there. I didn't know anything till I awoke in my bed the next morning. I looked around but Edward wasn't here. Did I dream the whole thing? I must have or at least that was what I thought till I noticed that I was completely naked. I gasped, it wasn't a dream, and I was giddy with glee. Edward and I had finally made love. He would always be here now. What we shared, there was no possible way he would think about leaving now was it? It was still early so I rolled over to go back to sleep when I saw note written in his beautiful script. _**"My lovely Bella, as much as I would have loved to have been there when you woke up, I'm afraid the sun won't allow it and if I can be honest; lying awake next to your beautiful, naked body all night while trying not wake you up to ravish you and then keep you in bed all day was just too much of a temptation. Forgive me my love and enjoy your day at school".**_ I picked up my new cell phone and called him. There was no answer so I figured he must have been hunting so I texted him to say I wouldn't have minded in the least if he wanted to keep me in bed all day and have his way with me. I went and got ready for school feeling completely different. I looked in the mirror it wasn't like I was expecting there to be any physical changes, not like a sign that screamed "I just had sex" but there were subtle changes. I had a glow to my skin, it seemed brighter somehow. My eyes which were usually dull I thought, seemed to smile, like they knew a big secret. I laughed at my internal musings and couldn't help but blush at the thoughts of what we did. I relived it in my mind and I sighed happily. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I finished up and left to go to school which I knew without Edward there would be absolute torture. As I was pulling into the school parking lot my cell beeped indicating I had a text message. I looked at the screen and smiled as I noticed it was from Edward.

E: Mm mmm! I'm sure you wouldn't have.

B: Definitely not. I could be your prisoner. Do you think I would need a punishment if I was a bad girl?

Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? I was shocked at my boldness, apparently losing my virginity turned me into some sort of vixen.

E: OMG!

B: I'm sorry I didn't, I don't know

E: Stop love I…I...I liked it

B: Huh!

E: I thought it was kinda sexy to think of you that way

B: Really!

E: Yes

B: Well I'll just have to remember that and if I was a bad girl would you be the one to punish me?

I was blushing madly.

E: Bella stop it's hard enough being away from you all day, you can't say things like that to me love.

E: Don't tempt me love

B: Mm mmm! Please

E: I'll be there when you get out of school

I couldn't help but be disappointed and I pouted.

E: Stop pouting and go to class ;)

B: How did you know?

E: I know you love…intimately. Love you and I'll see you later.

B: Yes you do and I love you too. Miss you!

E: Miss you too.

"**Chews nails". Okay so how was it? Did it suck, I'm paranoid so let me know. Like I said I would love reviews good, ugly or otherwise so hit the button.**

**Melissa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-What The?**

My eyes closed at the memory, the hole in my chest wide open now. **LIAR!** I was gasping in pain trying to reel it in. The first couple of months they were gone was tough, god has it only been four months. My world had kinda stopped there for a while, I didn't know what day of the week it was, and I had totally shut down. Charlie stopped talking to me, Renee too. I was so alone, I had no one to talk to, no one to help me through this, I quit school; I couldn't handle the stares anymore or the people pretending to care just so they could get the dirt on what happened. I decided that I was going to move away as soon as I could. I pulled myself together and went downstairs to make some eggs. I fried up five, and some bacon practically inhaling it like it was my last meal, perhaps it was because lord knows some days I felt like I was dying if one could actually die from emotional heartache I wasn't sure I'd have to look into it. I could see the headlines now _**"Today in Washington Isabella Swan, 18 dropped dead today in her home. Although the cause is unknown at this time, doctors say her body seemed to shut down, her parents say that she died of a broken heart. When asked the cause of such a death, all this reporter was told was she had been dumped by her boyfriend. Edward Cullen and Isabella had dated for six months; Mr. Cullen was unavailable for a comment".**_ The pain was unbearable most days and I knew if it wasn't for my sole reason now to exist I would of ended it somehow, I know that me being the danger magnet I am I would of found some way, but that couldn't happen now.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was around 11 in the morning. I had slept longer today than usual. Sleep didn't come easily to me anymore, I usually had nightmares; all of them of him telling me that he didn't love me, didn't want me. Stop Bella don't think his name, don't think his name... Edward... **FUCK! **You would think this would be easier; people break up all the time and get over it fairly quickly, why couldn't I be one of them. The nightmares had me waking up gasping for air or screaming. Charlie always woke me up the first few weeks, but he's stopped now, I think it was his way to make up for ignoring me but now it's just too much to bear. He's taken to drinking more and just curses a lot "**Son of a Bitch**" and "**Motherfucker**" being his favourites. My mother Renee I could understand, but I was still hurt by it, the fact that she didn't support me, didn't see my reasons why I wanted to do this; why I had to do this. I talked to her once and she all but told me that on was on my own "Thanks Mom", I decided right then and there that I was going to have to do this my way and that meant getting out of here as soon as I could.

It was a nice day outside, somewhat warm out for January, well as warm as Forks was going to get. Besides I didn't really feel the cold anymore so I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed a blanket and decided to go and read in the sun, I waddled out, struggling to lie down on the hard grass. It was unseasonably warm this year and there was no snow so I was able to find a nice comfortable spot on the ground. I finally got comfortable enough to read and I was relaxing in the backyard just letting the sun warm my skin making me feel almost human again as my hand drifted over my stomach, I looked at my skin in the sunlight and was fascinated at the way it shimmered, almost sparkling like his did. I struggled to stand up because my bladder was full again and lifted my face to the sun as it went behind a cloud. I heard a gasp, one that was supposed to be too quiet for me to hear. I turned my head to the noise, it came from the woods I was sure of it. I wrapped my arms around my middle protectively and turned completely around to get a better look at what could be out there. I heard another gasp and then some leaves crunching and branches breaking as whatever was out there bulled through the forest towards me. I was scared, I couldn't die, not yet, I could smell woods, sugar and leather as my possible attacker came closer. I almost screamed as the figure of something huge approached the tree line. I braced myself to defend against anything that came at me. The hulking figure appeared and shouted "**Bella what the fuck?**" Of all the people I expected to come through those woods, Emmett definitely wasn't one of them. I couldn't help myself; I jumped in his arms and wept. He caught me in his arms and gently rocked me against him saying "Shhh little sis, everything is gonna be alright". "NO its not, he's gone and all of you just left, and my parents… Emmett, I'm scared" I said between sobs. "It's alright, we'll fix this, I promise. Let your big brother Emmett take care of it okay come on Baby B, calm down, I mean do you really think I'd let anything happen to you now? I mean not that I would have but not now especially" he stammered but then gave me a smile as he wiped my tears and felt my belly which was as big as a beach ball. I had really missed him. "HA! HA! HA!" Emmett bellowed startling me "Only you could get knocked up by a vampire you know that". My face fell. I was pregnant with HIS child, the man who didn't want me, didn't love me. "**Calm** **down Bella, Emmett is here, he said he would help maybe he can call… stop it" **I had toget a hold of myself. I figured out I was pregnant about two months ago when I sucked a rare steak dry, blood usually made me feel faint but as I took it out of the package, I discovered that my mouth was watering from the smell and I couldn't help myself as I took it and sucked all the blood from it telling Charlie that they had gotten freezer burn when he asked what happened to them. Of course there were other signs such as the morning sickness, being tired all the time and oh yeah! The missed period which I had initially chalked up to stress and then there was the positive pregnancy test and the fact that I had a baby bump at two months. Now with the shimmery skin there was no denying it now. I was pregnant. **Bastard**, he should be here but he wasn't, he told me he loved me, I was so foolish to fall for it, I had just been a distraction and now he had moved on to other distractions. Emmett saw my face and hugged me tighter "Ah sis I'm sorry, we didn't want to leave, I swear. You don't know how many times Alice left to come get you, kidnap you if necessary". I looked at him in surprise; Alice had tried to come for me. "We had to stop her or Edward would have freaked out. Then Esme saw how unhappy he was as well as the rest of us and decided to come for you too". My head was reeling with that information. "They took turns" he continued. "Alice wanted her best friend and sister back and Mom just wanted her baby boy and girl home, she wanted all of us to be happy again. He's miserable without you Bella". "No he's not" I said shaking my head. "He is Sis. Alice says he's just barely hanging on, he managed to hunt the other day but only after Alice called and yelled at him to go because she seen him draining a young boy who go too close. He just stays in that filthy cabin in the woods. I went to find him but the fucking mind reading prick took off and I couldn't find him". I was floored that this was happening to them, to the family that should have been mine too. "But he said that…" I couldn't say it myself and the tears started again. "Sorry Em, it's the hormones". I sighed. He just laughed and said "Come on, we need to get going". I looked at him puzzled. "What?" he asked "Well don't just stand there girl. Jump on my back so we can the hell outta here. I didn't come up with this brilliant plan to fool the pixie to come and get you only to screw it up, now get on a move on". I giggled and it felt so good. I felt good. "Umm Emmett can you hold on because I kind of got to go?"He looked at me like I had spoken in code. "Ummm! I have to pee" I explained and pointed to my oversized stomach completely blaming the little bugger within me. He just laughed and I went and relieved myself and came back out a few minutes later and jumped on his back, then we took off, flying through the forest.

"Em?" I asked

"Yeah sis" he answered. I was loving him calling me sis, it made me feel as if someone actually cared that I wouldn't have to do this alone but I didn't want to get my hopes up, it was just Emmett, this wasn't going to lead to him.

"Not that I don't appreciate you coming for me but won't I need clothes and stuff?"

"And have Alice throw a fit! Don't think so". He said and shivered a bit, remembering a time Alice threw a fit would be my guess and Alice could be downright scary when she didn't get her way. I chuckled again and that's when I smelt it. It was the most delicious smell, like a peppermint patty. I told Emmett to stop running and he did but just looked at me strangely as I leapt off his back and took off into the forest towards that scent. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this wasn't normal behaviour for a human but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted whatever was attached to that smell. I was getting closer and I took off into the air falling into a crouch next to a deer. The deer was studying me, perhaps wondering if I was a threat. I snarled at it causing it to run. **I snarled!** It was a weird feeling, definitely not a human thing to do but I'd analyze it later. I must have looked strange; big as a house chasing after the deer, I was running faster than I ever have and was surprised that I hadn't tripped yet. I was gaining on it and I leapt into the air, landing on its back and then with a strength I didn't know I had in me, I broke its neck and sunk my teeth in its jugular. I drank till there wasn't any left and I moaned as I licked my lips. I got up and dusted myself off. No more steaks for me. Now I know why the Cullens loved to hunt. It was exhilarating. I know blood bothered me usually but I was really starting to believe I wasn't too human anymore. My baby nudged me in gratitude and I felt he or she were quite content. "**Jesus Bella!**" Emmett shouted causing me to jump "What the fuck was that?" I just shrugged at him. He looked at me funny and asked if I felt better. I nodded and jumped on his back again leaving the deer behind.

We were running for a while when it hit me that I had no idea where we were going. "Hey Em!"

"Yeah sis"

"Where we going?"

"Portland" was his answer. I was furious that they had been so close this whole time and I yelled it at him my anger building.

"No, calm down" he said in a soothing tone.

"We're in Alaska with our cousins. I came up with the idea of just going hunting with no real place in mind then I accidently made my way to Portland and whaddya know I ended up in Forks. And the pixie doesn't know because I didn't make any decisions". He explained proudly. I just laughed and shook my head. He laughed too and said

"Man is Alice gonna be pissed'. My smile fell but I didn't say anything I just wanted to enjoy my time with him because I knew it wouldn't last, I didn't want to feel that hope again, that maybe if I was with them he would come back, that we would could go through this together. Who was I kidding even if he did bring me home to their home in Alaska I doubt they would have wanted to see me. So I figured I'd enjoy it while I could.

I was snuggled into Emmett's back taking in his woodsy yet sugary scent when another scent filled the air. This one was sugary too but with the smell of bread rolls and sweet exotic flowers; like orange blossoms and bluebonnets. "**EMMETT!**" I heard someone yell "**What the fuck took you so long?"** "We were supposed to be on the road half an hour ago". I knew I shouldn't of heard it but I did and the voice and smell got closer as we neared. As we came out of the tree line I saw who it was. Again it was one of the last person I expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Damn Hormones**

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hey Jasper" I waved from Emmett's back. Surprise and guilt written all over his face. I gave him a small smile and jumped down, walking towards the jeep. I instantly heard the gasp; no doubt it came from Jasper and then he shouted

"**HOLY SHIT, THAT'S NOT, IT CAN'T BE, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE**".

Emmett came up and clasped his shoulder saying happily

"I didn't think so either bro but as you can see Bells is cool like that". He came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said to his brother

"Jazz, dude we're gonna be uncles man". Jasper's jaw was on the ground and then a smile lit up his face no doubt feeling Emmett's joy.

"Okay then, well can I assume that Bella is coming with us?" he asked.

"Yup!" answered Emmett popping the P and helped me into the massive jeep. He then buckled me up and rubbed my belly saying he loved him or her and to be good for Mommy. The tears were stinging my eyes and I tried to keep them at bay. Jasper got in the passenger seat while Emmett checked to make sure everything was secure. He turned around and in his thick southern drawl he said

"Bella I'm so sor". I held up my hand cutting off his apology.

"Jasper please don't say it, what happened that day wasn't your fault. I was clumsy and it could have been anyone of you who could have snapped. He made the decision to leave Jasper. I told Alice to tell you it wasn't your fault she told you right?" I didn't want him to apologize it wasn't his fault at all, Edward just didn't love me.

"Yeah she did but if I hadn't" he tried to apologize again

"Stop, he would have left anyways Jazz". Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Emmett got in and started to drive at a nauseating speed.

As we drove away from Portland both of them started to talk in hushed voices, ones that normally I shouldn't have been able to hear but I did.

"**Emmett, what the hell were you thinking? Edward is going to rip us in half"** Jasper asked with a little awe.

"Dude relax. Leave ole Eddie to me and your wife. Worst case scenario, we'll take baby B and run". He told Jasper proudly and I smiled at the new nickname, could I be baby B? Esme and Carlisle's baby. No stop it Bella, this will not lead to you staying with them. You just need some help and then leave again

"Em, she's pregnant, did you not notice, there's no way that thing inside her is human, she's in danger. Yes I agree that she should come with us but the child might be a danger to us all" he spat. With the mention of the baby and what it could be and how it was a danger I snapped.

"**Could you two stop talking about us like were some fucking alien life form? This child will be completely normal I can feel it" **Well as normal as can be for being half a vampire**. "I don't need you two to help me and I sure as hell don't need the rest of your family and I especially don't need that sack of shit brother of yours either**" I shouted through my lie. And what a lie. The truth was I did need them, all of them but most especially him. I needed him here to see me through this, to help me raise our child, even if he didn't want me; he needed to be here for our baby.

"Calm down Sis" Emmett pleaded and growled low at Jasper. Jasper hung his head and sadly said

"My apologies Bella, forgive me, but Edward will be angry and a half human; half vampire hybrid has never been heard of, it's very troubling. I didn't mean anything by it nor did I want to insinuate that I'm not excited, I am. I'll spoil the little bugger as any other uncle would especially with his or her aunt being Alice who happens to be my wife, that child will be spoiled rotten". I couldn't stay mad him and sighed

"Sorry Jazz, it's the hormones" he quirked his eyebrow at me and asked how many times I have used that excuse. I shrugged and went back to looking out the window. I almost felt like my heart was coming back together, Jasper and Emmett were the balm to help soothe it but I knew the only way for it to truly heal was for him to come back, to tell me it was all a lie and that he did still love me.

We were driving for about an hour when Emmett starting laughing and shaking his head. His mood filtered to Jasper and I and within seconds all of us were laughing. "Em, tell us what's so funny man" Jasper asked.

"Oh man Alice is gonna be so pissed" He answered. My laughing died. This was the second time he had said that and I couldn't help but be upset, she was my best friend, my sister and she didn't want to see me. Maybe none of them did, maybe this was some cruel joke. It was absurd but I couldn't help feeling that way. Jasper felt what I was and punched Emmett in the arm and in a comforting voice he said

"Bella you got it all wrong, Alice won't be angry that you're coming"

"But Emmett said" I sobbed a bit.

"No Bells, Shit! I'm sorry. What I meant is she is gonna be pissed at us". Emmett explained. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she didn't do it first." He laughed. "Dude! I hope you're ready to do some major sucking up cause the pixie is gonna hang you by your balls man".

"Yeah well she'll just be happy to see Bella and I can think of a much better way for her to use my balls, so no hanging for me". Jasper said proudly. I blushed crimson and started singing "LALALALALALALA!". The three of us laughed hysterically for a few minutes, especially after Emmett said he heard alley cats in heat who sounded better than me. I stuck my tongue out at him and told him to go fuck a goat. I laughed all over again when he scrunched up his nose and said that goats weren't even worth eating let alone fucking. After my giggles had subsided I felt really tired, stupid hormones, so I found a blanket in the back, wrapped it around me and fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later sweating and needing to relive my bladder badly.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Emmett snickered. Still half asleep and yawning I asked them what time it was and where we were.

"Well it's about 8am and we're about six hours outside of Alaska" Jasper said.

"Cool, Ummm Guys?" I said as they turned their attention to me.

"Is there a gas station nearby or a mall, because well I uh kinda need to Ummm, Oh Hell! Look this little monster has his or her elbow or knee in my bladder and if I don't find a bathroom then I'm gonna mess up these seats!" I ended my tirade in a huff. Emmett looked a bit scared about me messing up his precious jeep but they both just laughed at me and said that there was a gas station just around the corner. I sat there patiently and shifting in my seat to keep my mind off the pressure. As soon as we pulled into the pumps, I took off like a shot. I'm sure everyone heard me as a let out a huge sigh of relief the moment I sat down. As I was finishing in the washroom I could feel the tickle start. "UH OH!" I know what that meant and what it would turn into if I didn't get what I needed. I know it had to of been almost a day since I had that deer. I waddled out of the washroom and grabbed some sun chips, a breakfast sandwich and some apple juice. I personally don't like it but for some reason the baby loves it. I saw these huge trucker thermoses in a box on the floor and knew I was too big to bend down to get one. There was a woman next to them looking at magazines so I cleared my throat and asked her if she could please get me one pointing to them. She smiled and passed me one and I thanked her. I left my purse and wallet back in Forks so one of the guys were going to have to pay, I didn't like it but I swore I would pay them back. I turned around to go pay for my purchases when the woman who had helped me called me a slut under her breath. I turned around in shock.

"Oh come now child, young girl like you; pregnant, admit it honey, we both know the truth, you can say it, you're just a little slut aren't ya, oh your parents must be so disappointed. Where's the daddy at huh? Oh sorry you probably don't even know who that is" she said in a patronizing way.

I was crying now, the tears streaming down my face. How dare she remind me of what I had lost. I could feel myself shaking when she spoke again

"So come on now child tell me, where the daddy at, not here is he?" I was about to smack this bitch into next week. I started to lunge when someone put their arm around my shoulder and said

"Their Father was fighting with his numb nuts bother out there over the map. Sorry honey he wouldn't listen. You find everything you need?"

Thank god for Emmett although I was shocked that he would go to those lengths for me. "Yeah but I don't have my purse or wallet cause someone was in a hurry the other morning" I said rolling my eyes at the devil woman who was glancing past us to look at Jasper. I watched as Jasper looked at the woman and sent her a smirk then I watched as her body language changed. She seemed to be very relaxed then all of a sudden she was breathing heavier, almost panting and her hands started to wander. I was mortified. There was a ton of people in here now and she was having a private moment. She started to put her hands under her shirt when a police officer came into the gas station saw the she-devil getting her freak on and hauled her outside to his car. Emmett paid for our things and we left as fast as we could.

As soon as we pulled away Jasper busted our laughing.

"That was priceless man did you see the looks she was getting? Did you see the cop's face? He was feeling complete disgust HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"**That was you!**" I yelled. He just nodded and Emmett high fived him and told him it was fucking awesome.

"Well she was upsetting Bella and no one upsets our little sis" He exclaimed with just a hint of anger. I thanked him.

"That was brilliant man, just what we needed to get the blood or in our case the venom flowing ha!" he shouted and slapped Jasper in the back making him have to brace himself on the dashboard.

"But seriously Bells, I love you and all but if I ever have to act like your boyfriend again it will be too soon, that shit just ain't cool man. UGGHHHH! I feel so dirty". I couldn't help but laugh at his antics and how he visibly shivered in disgust. You would think I would have been insulted but I wasn't, Emmett and Jasper were definitely like older brothers to me. I may not be able to give my child a brother or sister or their father but at least they would have two terrific uncles and hopefully a wonderful aunt.

The tickle started again reminding me and I piped up asking

"Hey guys, I need one of you to go hunting"

"Nah Bells we're good" said Emmett.

"Yeah Bella and with the baby being at least half of what we are, you don't even smell human, at least not enough to bother me" Jasper added.

"Oh! Ok thanks, but I need it" I replied. Emmett began to tell Jasper what happened in the woods on the way to the jeep exclaiming it was

"**FUCKING AWESOME**" and "**DUDE YOU SHOULD OF SEEN HER; DAMN!**" I was slightly embarrassed with the retelling of it. Jasper looked terrified and I just shrugged and said it was called cravings; I'd rather crave animal blood then pickles and ice cream. Both of them made gagging sounds and exclaimed that the was the most revolting thing they had ever heard of.

"Jesus Bells, I know all human food tastes like dirt and smells like a donkey's ass but that there is just fucking disgusting". Emmett shivered. I had to ask how he knew what a donkey's butt smelt like and he growled at me causing Jasper and me to fall over laughing. Emmett pulled off to the side of the road a few minutes later, grabbed my mug and took off into the forest. While he was gone I ate my breakfast and sipped my juice and fidgeted under Jasper's curious stare.

"What?" I mumbled between bites.

"How long have you been craving blood Bella?" he asked. I shrugged and admitted that it's been pretty much since the beginning well maybe about three weeks or a month into the pregnancy but didn't really pay attention till about two months ago. Jazz gave me a sympathetic look and turned his head muttering something about someone being a "Motherfucker" and "Wait till I get my hands on him". It wasn't hard to know who he was talking about and I was about to say something when Emmett opened my door and passed me my mug.

"What the fuck took you so long man?" Jasper asked. Emmett rubbed my belly and made a kissy face at Jasper and in a very sickly sweet but patronizing tone he said

"Oh I'm sorry honey". Jazz rolled his eyes.

"No I really am sorry but I had to get something special for my little sis and my niece or nephew". Emmett announced proudly. I opened the lid and it smelt delicious. Like a summer barbeque. I took a big gulp and couldn't help but moan as the flavours exploded on my tongue.

"Oh my god Emmett, what is this?" Emmett smirked and said

"Yeah Rosie says oh my god Emmett a lot" "SMACK!"

"Jesus Jazz what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass, now get in the fucking jeep so we can go home" Jasper growled. "Fine but to answer your question its bear, black bear, my favourite. You like it?"

"Em, there better be some black bears or bears in Alaska because the baby loved that and now that's all he or she is going to want" I told him. Emmett grinned happily and said he's drain the whole works into extinction if the baby wanted it. I felt so loved at the moment, a little hope breaking through the surface after four months of being under water. For once in so long I felt happy, happy that there were at least two people who would help us. I was feeling tired again, damn stupid hormones, worst part of being pregnant, one minute I was fine and laughing, the next I was a sobbing mess or sleeping. Although I'd rather sleep than cry. I grabbed my blanket again and decided to take another nap and hopefully when I woke up we'd be closer and then I would get some answers.

I didn't know how long I had slept but when I awoke we were in front of a mall and Emmett gave me his bank card and told me to go get some clothes and something to eat. I was pregnant, there was no way I was going to turn down the idea of food but I didn't want him to buy me clothes. I tried to protest but he said

"Are you kidding me Bells, Mom would kill me if you showed up in a t-shirt and shorts in Alaska and if Alice sees them and knows I brought you here with them on she'll rip my nuts off and narrate it". I chuckled and went into the mall I needed a human moment anyways. I went to a maternity store and picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and an aqua blue empire waist top with really wide sleeves. It was cute but I felt like I was wearing a huge sign that read "Look a national statistic, an unwed teenage mother". I bought it before I changed my mind and then got something to eat. As I came back out still licking my lips from the chilli cheese fries I had, Jasper was just hanging up the phone and said everyone was pissed because they should have been back by now and that Alice was worried because she hadn't been able to see them since they got to Seattle and that they only showed back up about 30 minutes ago. Odd, for Alice not to see, that had never happened before and it seemed to occur when they got close to me. Was it the baby? I'd worry about that later. Right now I just had to keep calm about seeing everyone and what their reaction would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright for those of you who were reading this and wondered what happened I'm completely technologically challenged and was forced to remove the story and start over so for the inconvenience but thanks for any reviews. So hopefully all of you who are reading this are enjoying it and thanks for any reviews I had in the past. If you're still with me here's chapter 4. And again I don't own this stuff, just playing with them, although I wouldn't mind playing with the male cast, yeah you know what I'm talking about.**

**Chapter 4-Family**

We drove for a while longer, maybe an hour when we pulled up to this huge lodge. It looked like a ski lodge you would see on the cover for an Aspen ski resort. It was stunning but what else did I expect from a family of vampires, they all seemed to have money coming of their asses. It looked like a log house with smoke billowing out of the chimney, no doubt for looks. As soon as the car stopped the boys hopped out as I stayed inside the jeep trying to calm down. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see them. This was the family that I loved sure, but they left me, Emmett said they didn't want to and I knew that more than likely **HE** had made them but it still hurt. I almost vaulted form the jeep when the front door opened and Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie came out to welcome the boys home. I forgot all about my anger the moment I saw them, I could hear their conversation even from inside the jeep and I wanted to scream that I was here and for them to wrap their arms around me and tell me everything would be okay and that Edward still loved me or I would wake up and the last four months had been a dream or nightmare. Alice hugged Jazz and Rose hugged Emmett and then they both received hugs from their parents. They loved each other so much that I couldn't help but feel jealous. I then watched as both Alice and Rose smacked Emmett in the back of the head for making them worry.

"Emmett you inconsiderate jerk where the hell would you go that I couldn't see you?" Alice said while tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. Rose just looked at him and seethed. I couldn't help but snicker at poor Emmett; he always got the short end of the stick. The moment it left my lips, six heads turned in my direction while Jasper and Emmett smiled at me. They couldn't see me, but I knew the smiles were for me. "Emmett what's in the Jeep?" asked Alice

"And why do I smell human and vampire?"

"I brought a surprise for everyone" Emmett bellowed. He then came over and opened my door and helped me out of my seat. As he lifted me up I could see the rest of them from above the door and their jaws were on the ground in surprise and maybe a bit of shock. It would have been funny under different circumstances. The second I was on the ground Alice and Esme were running to me but stopped short when Emmett moved from my front and their eyes fell on my middle. They saw the bump, smelt the change and knew what my baby was. They looked so angry, **I knew it!** They didn't want this baby or me. They weren't going to help me, they were too angry. Alice cursed a blue streak saying things like

"**MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK? STUPID BASTARD!**" Rosalie looked like she was about to kill me and Esme had a look of pity on her face but it was Carlisle who surprised me; he was such a compassionate man, but now his fists were clenched and his eyes were dark with rage. I couldn't move, couldn't say anything, I was hurting, my chest which had somewhat healed since Emmett came for me was ripping wide open again as their hatred for me and this baby were evident. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I started to sway, the darkness quickly wanting to claim me. Esme saw my face and flew to me wrapping me in her arms.

"No, No sweetheart" she cooed

"You misunderstand, we're not angry with you".

"**No we're angry at Edward. It was one thing to make us leave for your own good, but it's another thing leaving you alone and pregnant**" screamed Alice

"**I'm gonna fucking kill him**" screeched Rosalie and I was floored. I thought she hated me and here she was threatening to kill her own brother. I couldn't say anything to her, and just looked at her in complete astonishment. She was scary most days, but now she looked every bit like the vampire she was, dark and dangerous.

"Come on Emmett, we are going to find that lying sac of shit and then I'm going to rip him apart" she yelled.

"Rosalie, that's enough" yelled Carlisle.

"As much as I would like to get my hands on him for this there will be no leaving and no ripping of anyone. Now has anyone tried to call him?"

"I've tried, but he won't answer" Alice said sadly.

"I don't know where he is, I keep seeing him running to the airport but then he just changes his mind and goes back to his shack. He won't go near any road signs so I can't tell where he is. I still think he is in Rio where Emmett tracked him about two months ago. I can't seem to get anything concrete on him. I'm so worried he looks so sad, broken". Alice looked so small and sad, I knew my pain but I forgot for a moment how close Alice and Edward were.

Esme said it was getting cold and carried me inside. It was then that I remembered Emmett said that they were staying with their cousins and I started to look around for them, feeling mortified that I had just shown up. Well Emmett stole me away, not that I didn't want to come but still this was their home. Esme told me that they were gone for a while and would be back in a few days or next week.

"Now Bella dear, first of all let me say how sorry we are that we left. We didn't want to darling. You're a part of this family, I consider you my daughter, always have and always will, but Ed" I winced at the sound of his name. "But he loves you so much, he said it was better for you that we all left" she continued while my heart ripped completely opened and I gasped from the pain and wrapped my arm around my child, desperately trying to cling to something tangible.

"**NO! HE DOESN'T, HE DIDN'T WANT ME, AND HE WON'T WANT OUR BABY!"** I was wailing now.

"Shhh! It's okay sweetheart" Esme said in a comforting tone that only a mother could.

"Bella, tell us what happened that day in the woods, because Edward, sorry, just told us it was done and that you would move on and forget us" She continued. I told them everything, the things he took, what he said and I was a sobbing mess by the end. Everyone had looks of anger and disgust but it was Esme that surprised me the most.

"Carlisle, please pass me the phone" she seethed. He handed her the cordless but she shook her head and in a scary calm tone she said

"No, pass me my phone". I was confused until I saw him pass her this little black cell phone and it seemed he was shaking a little bit. She dialled a number and it went straight to voice mail. In a tone laced with anger and a facial expression which made her look scarier than any other vampire I'm sure, she yelled

"**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU CALL BACK THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU APART AND BURY THE PIECES!**"We all looked at her in complete shock. No wonder Carlisle shook, Esme angry is absolutely terrifying. Once we all had come out shock Emmett gave her a huge slap on the back and proclaimed that she was the best Mom in the world. Alice gasped and I watched as her eyes glazed over, her elfin features tight, she was having a vision.

"Two minutes and he'll call back on Mom's phone" she announced. Just as she predicted the little black cell in Esme's hand started to ring and I started to panic. What if he really did leave because he didn't love me, didn't want me. Confirmation of that would surely kill me this time and I needed to live for this baby. It was the only part of him that I had left. No matter what happened now I had to put my child first.

Esme answered and I could hear the conversation from both sides.

"Hello" she said tensely, trying to hold in her anger.

"**Mom what's wrong? Is it Carlisle, Alice? Who? What's going on?**" Edward was clearly distressed.

"We're all fine dear" she said slightly calmer no doubt hearing the stress in his voice.

"Then why would you call me if everything is fine and everyone is …" he paused

"**NO! PLEASE GOD NO! Please Mom tell me it's not Bella, she promised she wouldn't do anything reckless, she promised she'd keep herself safe. No she has to be okay, please Esme tell me she's okay**" he was begging now.

"She's okay son, but would you mind telling me why you felt the need to lie to her?" She spat.

"Esme you know why. Wait, how did you know I lied?" he asked with a slightly tense voice. I motioned for Esme to hand me the phone, mouthing a thank you as she placed it in my hands. She then kissed my cheek and patted my baby bump affectionately and went to stand next to Carlisle who immediately wrapped his arms around her. The whole family was there in the living room standing next to their mates waiting on baited breath for the outcome of this conversation. They all had said that he still loved me and didn't want to leave. That he thought he was doing what was best for me. I wanted to hope with everything in me that was true. I wanted him to tell me it was a complete lie, to tell me that he still loved me. I wanted him to come back so I could kiss him senseless and then smack some sense into him. I wanted to chew him out for giving up on us, on his family. But I couldn't hope, hope would only make it harder for me in the end when he said what I always believed to be true. That he didn't want me. I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear hoping for the best but expecting and dreading the worst.

**Okay you know what to do, hit that button and review. They are appreciated.**

**Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Confessions**

I was shaking while trying to hold the phone to my ear, knowing he was on the other line. I released the breath I was holding and said

"Edward?" I heard a gasp from the other end but that was it. I was angry. How dare he leave me like this, lie to me and put his family through this, only not to talk to me. I snapped and yelled

"**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you answer me this second or so help me I'll send Emmett and Rosalie to rip you apart**". From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie smile clearly happy with the idea.

"I'm sorry Bella" came his timid reply.

"Did you lie to me that day in the woods Edward?" I asked. There was nothing but silence.

"**EDWARD!**" I yelled again.

"Yes my love I did, and it was the blackest lie ever told. How could you believe me so easily, forgive me love, I'm so sorry Bella." He was sobbing towards the end and my heart broke again just hearing the pain in his voice. I told him in Phoenix we can't be apart, it's too painful.

"Then come home to me" I pleaded.

"I can't sweetheart" he sobbed.

"**WHY THE HELL NOT?**" I asked, my temper flaring again.

"It's because I love you that I can't, you'll be much safer away from me. You can live a normal life then."

"Edward, I've never been normal or as happy as I was with you. Please! Come home". I was above begging at this point. I felt the my baby moving, he or she could feel my hurt and they were trying to figure it out, I could feel the baby nudging me so I patted my belly in hopes that my touch would soothe him or her. It seemed over the last few weeks the baby's kicks were getting harder, almost painful at times so it was best if I kept him or her calm and right now I was anything but.

"No, I can't" he sighed.

"Do you really want me to be with someone else? Someone else kissing me, touching me, telling me they love me. You really want some other man to make love to me like you did Edward, is that what you want? Cause I sure as hell don't" I was a crying, blushing mess by the end of my rant. How could he ever think that I would love someone else, he was my one and only and I wouldn't be complete till he was here with me.

"**NO!**" he roared,

"**YOU'RE MINE!**"

"**THEN COME AND CLAIM ME THEN**" I yelled back.

"Please love, I can't, don't ask me, just go back to Forks and forget me" he said completely defeated. I was crying harder now, to know that he still loved me but wouldn't come back to me just tore my heart opened all over again. The baby started to nudge harder. He or she could hear his voice and knew who he was, I had told the baby all about him, and they were as just as upset as I was. My eyes overflowed with tears and the nudging got harder. I saw Alice and Esme start to make their way to me when a terrible pain formed across my ribs. I collapsed to the ground. I screamed for Edward, clutching my stomach, praying that he or she were okay before I passed out.

I came to not knowing how long I'd been out. I remembered Emmett and driving to Alaska, the rest of the Cullens, and talking to Edward, him saying he still loved me but wouldn't come back, I remember the nudging and the pain. My baby must have been upset because I was. I looked around some more and I figured I must have been in one of the guest rooms. I was lying in a huge bed and a fireplace was lit; warming the room. I was changed into some silky pajamas, no doubt Alice's handy work. I heard a beeping sound and found myself hooked up to some machines that I recognized as hospital equipment. Carlisle's handy work no doubt. I saw that there was an IV in my arm and I tried not to look at it as I saw my blood. Funny; I could drink it but still couldn't handle seeing it. I rolled to my side wincing from the pain still lingering in my ribs and my hands immediately went to my bump and I was relieved to find it still there. I looked up as the bedroom door opened and Alice danced in her way in followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme who was holding a tray. She put it on the nightstand next to my bed and came and sat down next to me and took my hand.

"I hope your hungry sweetheart because when Carlisle is finished, I have a wonderful dinner prepared for you, one of the few things I retained since my change. I loved cooking then and I love having someone to cook for now" she said proudly. I blushed at the attention but was a bit confused as to what Carlisle had to do with anything. He must have seen my confused expression for he came and took my other hand explaining that the baby had kicked me pretty hard bruising some ribs and that he just wanted to an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay. I agreed and watched as Rosalie pushed over the machine he would use and then she came over and stood next to my head for Alice had taken my other hand and Emmett and Jasper stood close as well, it looked as if all of us were just standing up or sitting down waiting for some movie to start. I watched as Carlisle lifted my pajama top over my beach ball of a stomach as I flushed crimson knowing that they were seeing me in all my pregnant glory. He smirked at me and laid his hand on my belly. I watched in fascination as my stomach moved under his touch. Clearly he or she liked the feel of his cool skin or they sensed who he was. I looked up at him and saw so much emotion and compassion in his eyes. I knew he was mourning the loss of his first son but he seemed to like the fact that he was about to become a grandfather. I heard a small giggle and looked up to see Alice trying to cover it with a cough.

"What's so funny Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I just came to the realization that our parents here are gonna be grandparents" she squealed and seemed to vibrate with excitement. I saw as Carlisle and Esme shared this look, and I was again wondering what I was gonna do when the baby was born and would it break their hearts when I had to leave. I watched as he put on some sort of blue gel and I shivered a bit at the cold feeling.

"Cold?" Carlisle asked chuckling. I nodded and Emmett started laughing and said

"We all have cold skin and you didn't mind, hell you even let ole Eddie boy stick his di" "SLAP!"

"Damnit Rosie what was that for?" Emmett hollered still hanging on to the back of his head where she had slapped him.

"For being an ass, now shut the hell up or no sex for a month" she yelled at him. He immediately stopped talking and just nodded at her. I blushed again for I knew exactly what he meant; I could stand next to them, hug them and even made love to one of them and their skin was ice cold but I couldn't handle some cold gel. Carlisle asked if I was ready and I said yes. He took this wand looking thing (and I made a mental note to look up what the instruments were called) and moved it around my middle. At first there wasn't any sound but then

"Thump, Thump, Thump" it was strange and very fast and Carlisle told me it was the baby's heartbeat. I asked why it was so fast and he just said that it was normal, little faster than he was used to hearing but as far as he could hear everything seemed fine. He kept moving the thing around and there was a curious look on his face.

"What is darling?" Esme asked. He just smiled and said

"I have an idea but I'm sure the monitor will confirm it." He then reached over and turned it on. I wasn't sure what I was seeing it just looked like some blurred images, I think a saw a head, an arm and maybe a leg or was it two arms, I just stared at the image as it came into focus and then gasped as the image got clearer and you could definitely see there was a someone there. Carlisle explained that this was the latest technology called 3D baby. The image was so clear and I couldn't keep the tears at bay as a saw my child for the first time.

"This is the baby's head, arms, feet, her spine, and her eyes" he said while pointing, it was just so surreal.

"Congratulations little one you have a little girl". I was ecstatic, I was expecting a boy, a little mini Edward but I was just as happy with a girl. Hopefully she'll look just like her daddy, Esme just kissed my cheek and Rose and Alice squeezed my hands while I saw Jasper and Emmett conversing about what they in their words were gonna do the first fucker who messed with their niece.

"And right here is your son" he told me moving the wand to the side a little.

"**MY WHAT?**" I screamed

"Bella my dear, you're having twins" Carlisle said happily. All of the women squealed with delight and I saw Emmett and Jasper fist pump the air. No doubt the women thinking of dresses and other frilly things and the boys thinking of softballs and footballs. I was in complete shock. Between the fact that I'd have to leave soon, cause there was just no way I could stay here with them in their cousins' home but also that there was no way in hell I'd be able to raise one child on my own let alone two, it was just too much, the twins, my impending doom of a being a single parent, if I survived and Edward gone, I broke down. I was immediately wrapped up in a pair of cool arms. I looked up expecting to see Esme or Alice but was even more shocked to find it was Rosalie.

"Shhh!" she said,

"It'll be okay you'll see". I sniffed and told her that it wouldn't be, that I couldn't do this on my own, not two of them and he was gone and wasn't coming back. Rose just looked at me like I was simple and sighed

"Bella, you won't be alone. We're all here to help and so will Edward, do you really think he stayed put after he heard you scream on the phone after the little monsters there kicked you. Please he's probably halfway here now" I started to shake my head but she stopped me.

"No Bella, listen to me. I know I treated you badly, I really underestimated what you felt for him and that was unfair. But seeing the way Edward was when we left, and what happened after, well I just want to say I'm really sorry". Rose apologize, Rosalie Hale was apologizing to me. My mouth was opened but I couldn't really say much so I just nodded in thanks.

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for tonight. Everyone out so Bella can eat and rest" Esme scolded happily. She put the tray on the bed and my mouth watered. It was a huge steak and looked as if had just been cut right off the bull, it was still dripping and smelt heavenly. She also had fried some eggs, toast and there was a fruit cup. It was wonderful and I thanked her in appreciation telling here I could have done it. She hushed me and said it was nice to have someone to take care of for a change. I took a bite of steak and hummed in appreciation. Esme smiled in delight and left. I ate and watched some TV. Occasionally one of them would come in to keep me company; Rose being the most frequent next to Esme who told me it was her motherly duty as well as a grandmother to check on her daughter and grandchildren. All I could do is smile. I decided that if I didn't survive this that I wanted the twins to be raised by Rosalie and Emmett. I could see that they would be great parents, with Rose's fierce love and devotion and Emmett who was a big kid himself but also so protective, yup they were perfect. Rosalie sobbed for hours when I told her and Emmett was just as touched but told me not to worry because I would be raising them with Edward. I went to argue, but he shushed me stating that there was no way Edward or anyone else was going to let me die.

"I'll change you myself if I have to" he exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lose my little sis or my brother because if you died it would kill him". I thanked him and he wrapped me in a bear hug being mindful of my sore ribs.

"You want me to kick his ass when he gets here, because you know he's coming right, the pixie hasn't seen yet but that doesn't mean he isn't on his way? I loved Emmett, he was like the big brother I never had. He knew just what to say to make to me feel better. I giggled and told him that it wasn't necessary for I planned on chewing him out so bad that he'll be begging to get his ass kicked when I was through with him.

A little while later Alice came bouncing in and jumped on my bed and starting rubbing my belly which I'm sure has gotten bigger. She was just rubbing and smiling and bouncing. She didn't say anything and it got so bad that Jasper had to sing out and tell her to stop or else he was going to start and I busted out laughing at that image. He finally managed to calm her down and she blew out a deep breath. Then she smiled and squealed

"He's coming, he's coming, Edward is coming home". I felt sick. Alice saw my face and very calmly she said

"Bella, relax okay, breathe with me" I did as she said

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella he loves you so much, and he'll love the little buggers inside you. Trust me" I nodded and tried to calm down.

"Okay time to get up, come on get a move on" she squealed clearly Jasper's calm has worn off and now the hyper pixie was back with a vengeance.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked.

"To the mall silly. Your man will be home tonight around seven and we only have nine hours to get you some clothes and make you gorgeous".

"Alice, anyone ever tell you that you're like a pixie on crack?" As soon as I said it I heard the boom of laughter from downstairs with Emmett calling me fucking brilliant and Jasper shouted

"Now see that right there is the analogy I've been trying to come up with for years". Alice just huffed at me and hauled me out of bed.

"What's wrong with what I have? I'm sure I can fit into some of the guys' clothes" I whined as she dragged me through the room, telling me to get dressed. She looked at me gaping, told me I was seriously fucked up in the head. I blamed the hormones although she knows I hate shopping but I was dragged along anyways but in Alice's defense it was fun to get out with a girl. We invited Rose but she said she was busy.

Six hours later I finally made it through the door, my feet were swollen from walking and I was in desperate need of a nap. I went to flop on the couch but Rose and Esme had other plans I saw as they started to haul me up the stairs. I told them it could wait, that I was too tired and my feet hurt for shopping with the hurricane that is Alice all day. They giggled and Esme offered to carry me while Rosalie offered a foot rub. I blushed for the attention but agreed, knowing that we'd get to where ever they were bringing me faster without me waddling and I really wanted a foot rub. Ever so carefully, Esme picked me up and we ran up the stairs. Rosalie opened the door and the rest of the family was stood waiting for us in this huge room. It was pale yellow, with greens, blues, greens and pinks adorning the walls. Winnie the Pooh seemed to be the theme, as there were drawings of him and the other characters over the wall. There were toys and clothes everywhere and two huge cribs made of dark cherry wood stood side-by-side. One crib was filled with blue blankets and pillows and the other was filled with pink. Everything a mother and baby or babies could need was in here. I was overwhelmed again and couldn't help the tears that flowed. Stupid hormones! I thanked them all while Alice explained that all the things she ordered were shipped overnight. It was then that I realized that this was their cousins' home and I had just shown up here and basically took over. I started to protest saying that this was their cousin's home when Carlisle put his finger to my lips effectively rendering me silent.

"You misunderstand little one. Yes our extended family lives here but not in this house. We bought this house years ago. The Denalis stay here when they want to be closer to the city. Their own home is about 120 miles north of here. They'll be here in a few days or less. They just show up whenever they want, it's never been a problem".

I had calmed down slightly by his words and went back to admiring the twins' room. I still couldn't wrap my head around that; I was pregnant with twins, Edward's twins, and he still loved me and was on his way home. Part of me wanted to be content with that knowledge; the other was waiting for the bottom to fall out. I was yawing and badly needed a nap. Esme took one look at me and fondly said

"Come one little one, I'll put you to bed, you need some rest and Rosalie will rub your feet" Alice started to whine about getting me ready to see Edward but was shot down by just one glare form Rose and Esme.

"No she needs rest right now. When that idiot of a son of mine comes home he can go see her after I give him a piece of my mind" Esme spat.

I was dumbfounded. I'd never seen Esme so angry. Judging by the looks of the others, they hadn't either. I got changed into a pair of blue sleep shorts and tank which Alice said she picked out because they were sexy, soft and could come unbuttoned in case I decided to breastfeed or Edward was feeling frisky. I damn well turned into a tomato after that and then I thought about the breast feeding. Would it be possible with a half vampire baby? I yawned again and figured I'd worry later; I had to get them here first. I got under the covers and Rosalie sat at the foot of the bed with my feet in her lap. She hadn't been rubbing my feet long when I was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Renunion**

I was in the meadow and the flowers were in full bloom. I was watching as a copper headed boy and girl ran around giggling and chasing each other. I laughed and they turned towards me. Both of them has these beautiful green eyes and looked like their dad. They screamed happily

"MOMMY!" and leapt into my arms. I was hugging them when Edward appeared across the meadow, his face was in scowl and he looked so angry. I knew it. He didn't want me, he didn't want us and because I had them he hated me for it; hated them. The kids turned around and ran for him screaming

"DADDY". I tried to stop them but I couldn't move or speak. He picked them up and sternly said

"What did I tell you about jumping on people?" The little boy hung his head while our little girl shouted

"Never to do it unless it was Uncle Em". She giggled as he tickled her. He walked over to me smiling and handing me our little boy. I was confused; wasn't he angry, he didn't want me. That damn crooked grin was on his face as pulled me to him and wrapped his free arm around me,

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I replied. I gazed into his golden depths and was shocked. My eyes, no longer brown but gold, just like his. I was a vampire. He kissed me deeply and then he started to hum my lullaby.

I awoke to the sound of my lullaby and thought I was still dreaming. I tried to roll to my side so I could get back to sleep. I wanted to be in that dream again, I was happy in the dream. Two cool arms were wrapped around me making it hard for me to move and I could hear their breathing in my ear. I knew who it was; Edward was here, in bed with me. I thought he smelt good before, boy was I wrong. Now he smelt like heaven, his scent was one of pure sugar which all vampires seemed to smell like but his scent also had traces of chocolate, clean laundry and mint. It was divine and I inhaled greedily, I could live off his scent and I felt my heart coming back together but I still didn't want to hope. Yes he was here, but for how long? Did her know about the twins? While I deliberated over this I heard Edward at my ear sobbing

"I'm so sorry love, so, so sorry, please just comes back to me".

He sounded so distraught and in so much pain, it was agony just hearing him like that and I had to see him. I rolled my head to look at him. He was still sobbing and his eyes were closed, his jaw was tight and I could see the pain etched in his face. I reached up and touched his cheek and suddenly his eyes flew open and he started to kiss me frantically saying

"You're awake, you're okay. Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again. Please say you can forgive me. I understand I don't deserve it or you and I'll take whatever part of you I can just please tell me that you can forgive me."

I should have slapped him. I was angry at him for giving up on us but looking at him now; his eyes were dark and the circles underneath a deep purple and bruised looking. His hair was worse than usual and he looked horrible but he was still my Edward. He looked so broken and I knew that our separation had been just as agonizing for him as it had been for me and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him. I shook my head and his face fell and he said he understood, he said that what he had done was deplorable and that he was a monster. I lost it. I was so sick of this. Why did he have to think he was a monster? If his reasons for leaving were true then what type of monster would leave to make the one they love safe? I screamed at him

"EDWARD! STOP IT. First of all you can stop calling yourself a monster because that really pisses me off" I saw him smirk obviously amused by my little outburst.

"Second and listen to me carefully, I'll forgive you but I just need to hear you say it, tell me again that it was all a lie, that you're really here and that you're staying because I don't think I can take it again Edward, I'll die if you leave again. Please Edward just tell me the truth please"

I was crying now. Damn mood swings. Edward grabbed my face between his hands and gently caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. With his sweet smelling breath blowing in my face he whispered

"Isabella Marie Swan, I adore you, worship you and I love you with every part of me. I never believed I had a soul in this life but you proved me wrong. I may not get into heaven but you my love are the closest I'll ever be. I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU BELLA!" He shouted at the end with so much passion and the tears flowed down my face. He loved me, he still loved me. Then with his hands still firmly planted on my face he leaned in and kissed me. This was no chaste kiss. This was four months of being apart, four months of loneliness and grief. This was healing and my head was quickly clouding with lust, stupid hormones. He licked my bottom lip and I opened up to him immediately. His tongue mingled with mine and I moaned softly. His hands came off my face and slowly he began to caress my neck, my shoulders and down towards to my breasts. I felt my breath hitch as he flicked a button on my pj top and his hand pulled the top away and cupped my breast. He had this devilish smirk on his face and I wanted to slap the smug smile off him but all coherent thought left me when he pinched my nipple as his other hand kneaded my other breast. I was quivering with need, I could feel the wetness seeping out of me and my core was swollen and the smug jackass had hardly done anything. I needed him badly and I was starting to like the hormones at the moment. Edwards' hands kept roaming till he got to my stomach and I tensed as to what his reaction would be. He either knew as soon as he got home or he had been too upset to notice and now he was kissing me but I was petrified of what he would say. He left his hand there and I felt one of them nudge me. Edward tore his hand away and flew to the other side of the room. Shit! Well I guess he didn't know.

"Bella?" he seemed fearful.

"What was that?"

"No time like the present" I thought as I got up to go to him. His eyes were wide as they settled on my middle. I walked slowly towards him and said

"You remember that day in the meadow, you know before my birthday?" his eyes darkened and with a slight grin he nodded. I got closer and brought both of his hands to my bump laying one on each side of it. The twins were nudging at once. He looked at my middle and then at me, and then at his hands

"Are you telling me that we're, that day, this is, I'm going to be a, is it human?" he babbled and semi speechless. I felt a little giddy that I had made Edward Cullen, the man who knew everything speechless. I told him that yes we were pregnant and yes that was the day it happened and that they were at least half human and that yes he was going to be a daddy.

"Wait, they?"

Oh Crap!

"Umm yeah!" I took his left hand and said

"This is your daughter and over here is your son". He looked at me, eyes shining with venomous tears that would never fall.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to be a father, I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" he cried and shouted hugging me tightly

"I love you so much" he said and then he kissed me again and the heat from before was building again in intensity. I gasped as he tore my pajama bottoms off

"Hey!" I yelped

"Oooo! Alice is gonna be mad at you". He just chuckled and said that if Alice didn't want him ripping the clothes off me then she shouldn't have picked something so damn sexy out. I wasn't about to protest as his fingers found their way to my clit and I was lost to him for the rest of the night.

I was finally happy again. My heart was back together and was laying right here with his arms around me. I warned him after the first round of love making that if he ran again I'd get Carlisle to change me and I'd come after him. He tensed and while kissing my palms his said

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. As for Carlisle changing you, it's not going to happen". My anger flared again. How foolish was he? He still wanted me to stay human, for God's sake why? There was a possibility that this pregnancy was already turning me into one and there was also the possibility I wouldn't survive it so why did he still want that. He saw my face and immediately responded saying

"No my love, I'll do it". I looked at him and I know my mouth was hanging open. He lifted his finger and closed it and pressed his forehead to mine and whispered

"One lifetime with you is not enough my love. I'll change you and then we can have eternity together and raise our children. He was right, we would have all that. I kissed him and then straddled his thighs and sunk myself onto him completely taking him by surprise but his mouth shut pretty quickly when I started to ride him. I was shaking in ecstasy by the end. Edward's head was thrown back against the pillow, growling in pleasure. I came hard when he said he loved me and couldn't wait for our babies to come so he could be a daddy as he caressed my stomach. He came even harder when I whispered in his ear that I couldn't wait to be their mother and hopefully his wife. He roared fiercely, shaking the house. I couldn't help but giggle after as I lay against his chest, his arms encircling me.

"What's so funny sweet girl?" he asked

"You sounded like a lion just then and I know your favourite thing to hunt are mountain lions or big cats. It's just a funny coincidence that's all.

"Hmmm never realized that before. Then again I don't think I've ever roared like that before. Face it love, you bring out the animal in me". He said and flipped us over and started to growl in my ear and caressed our babies. I was in need of him again; stupid hormones were turning me into a lust filled maniac. He kept growling while one hand found purchase on my breast and the other was working its way down my stomach towards my thighs. I was moaning loudly when it dawned on me were in a house full of vampires who could hear and smell everything. I started to freeze up and Edward asked me what was wrong. I told him that his family could hear us. He laughed at me and I huffed in annoyance.

"Glad I amuse you but eternity is a long time not to look anyone in the eye Edward". "Bella my love it wasn't like were exactly quiet last night and besides the family left when I got back to give us some privacy and they're not back yet" he told me.

"So how did it go when you got home?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice attacked me as soon as I got out of the car, I thought they were coming to hug me but they knocked me down and started to hit me repeatedly and called me a few choice words until finally they were dragged off by Jasper and Emmett. Of course my brothers smacked me just as hard as they passed us and told me that if I screw this up than what the girls just did would seem like a tickle compared to what they were going to do. Carlisle was just happy to have us all back together and Esme too. She made it look as if she was going to hug me, imagine my surprise when she hauled off and smacked me in the back of the head and then threw me into a tree. I came back out and she pulled me down to my knees by my ear and told me I was to never leave again, she wouldn't have it and that I better make this up to you or else I'd be begging for my siblings' wrath compared to what she was going to do. Can't say I blame her, any of them really. They love you fiercely and are very protective of you. I knew they were keeping something from me but I couldn't see into their minds at least now I know it was the babies. They're not very happy with me right now" he said sadly.

"Edward what you did was wrong; not only did you give up on us but you turned your back on your family, they'll forgive you when they see how happy you are. They just want you to be happy, you are happy right?" I said with a bit of fear while I stroked his chest. I could feel my old insecurities creeping back in and I tried to push them down. "Hmm, yes you may be right love, and only one thing can make me happy" he said grinning.

"OH! What would that be?" I asked with a hit of mischief. He growled again and slipped into me and whispered

"You, Bella, only you my love, I love you so much". I sobbed as he thrusted in and out of me. No feeling compared to the feeling of being one with him. He was gentle, loving, and made me feel like I was the only woman in the world, when I cried he kissed away my tears, he held my hands while he whispered his love for me and our children. He caressed me and our babies and told me that he couldn't wait to be a daddy. I was an emotional wreck of happiness and lust. Edward made love to me slowly and sweetly and he held me close as we came together quietly. It was an amazing night and I hoped for many more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Rings, Cousins and Things**

I was snuggled into his side and his arms were wrapped around me. We just had gotten out of the shower and I wasn't really in the mood to get dressed. I just wanted to stay naked in bed with my love all day. It was early morning; I could see the sun was starting to creep over the hills. Edward would occasionally lean over and kiss my forehead and he kept caressing our children through my belly which seemed to get bigger as the days went on. I had never felt so blissfully happy, so loved as I did right now, not even before he left. I could see now that we had been holding back before and when we made love in the meadow was the start of the change. "So when will our family be home?" I asked him elated to say our family because they were. "Not sure, they're close but Alice is trying to keep everyone away why do you ask?" he replied. "No reason really, just wondering how long we had before I had to put some clothes on and suffer through the interrogations of our sisters on what we did last night because I can guarantee you they will ask".

He chuckled at me and kissed my temple while he stroked our babies and I sighed in contentment.

"Come on my love, I want to take you somewhere before I have to share you" he asked and held his hand out for me. I took his hand without any hesitation; I would follow that man into the gates of hell if he asked me. He helped me get dressed which took longer than it should have because he kept touching me every chance he got, even putting on my socks became an erotic experience for me and the smug bastard knew it too, so as his hands were caressing my legs as he helped me put my pants on I let my foot graze his crotch and he froze for just an instant before that crooked smile came across his face and his eyes darkened slightly, I knew exactly what he was feeling and my breath hitched. He smirked again and told me to climb on his back, I did as he asked and then he flew down the stairs and out the front door. I asked him why he just didn't use the window, I mean it wasn't like he could get hurt and he had perfect accuracy with jumping so I wasn't worried but he stated that there was no way he was jumping out the window with his very pregnant girlfriend on his back. I sighed happily while inhaling the scent of his neck as we flew through the forest, it was exhilarating; the feel of the wind as we ran, the sights of the trees were just a green blur and the scent of the forest around us, but most of all the feel of Edward's cool skin against my heated one. I loved being wrapped around his back, it didn't compare to how it felt when we made love but it was a close second.

I had my eyes closed as we ran just enjoying the closeness when he stopped and helped me climb off his back. He turned me around and I gasped at what I saw. We were stood next to beautiful lake that was surrounded by huge majestic Pine trees and it was sparkling in the early morning light, with the sun still making its way over the horizon. There was a huge waterfall churning the water at one end of it and then I watched in fascination as the slight breeze blew the snowflakes from the trees causing them to dance in the morning light as they fell to the water. The whole scene looked like one from a fairy tale and my eyes strained to take in everything. Edward had let me go from his embrace and I was missing it so I turned around saying

"Edward this place is so beaut…" I gasped as I saw him there on one knee holding in his hand a blue velvet box. The lid was opened revealing a ring with an oval shaped diamond with small diamond clusters around it. It was gorgeous and my eyes started to tear up knowing full well what he was about to do.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, I planned to ask you the night of your birthday but we both know how that turned out, I would have liked to make this big declaration of my love for you, but just seeing you round with our children is enough. Now I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not asking just because of our babies, although that is one reason. I love you Bella, you given me things I've never thought I would have and I love you so much and if you'll let me, I want to make you happy for all eternity. So Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

How the hell could I say no to that? The answer was a no brainer; I would not be able to live the rest of my life without him.

"Yes Edward, forever" I whispered.

The smile on his face was blinding as he slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up. He kissed me senseless and then twirled us around shouting that I was going to marry him. I laughed at his ridiculousness, but I understood; I wanted to scream it from the mountains that I was getting married. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, scratch that; I was going to be Mrs. Edward Masen.

"Oh Bella, you have made me the happiest man on earth, I love you, Mrs. Cullen" he said against my lips and I shook my head and said

"You mean Mrs. Masen" he looked at me in shock and then crashed his lips into mine in a searing kiss that was getting out of control, quick. The next thing I knew was our clothes were lying in a pile and I was straddling him while he moved me up and down his length and I gasped and sighed at the feel of him within me. We both screamed out our release frightening away most of the wildlife and I collapsed against his chest as his arms encased me.

"So I take it that you like the fact that I want the last name to be Masen?" I giggled and Edward told me that it meant more than anything to him that I would take his human last name. I decided that the twins were getting his last name too, but the birth certificates would say Cullen, but I made a mental note to get others that said Masen.

Once we were finally dressed we decided to go back home. I was reluctant to leave because I knew once we got back; we would be bombarded with wedding details because there was no way that the little pixie that is Alice did not see the proposal. I actually found it strange that she hadn't called but then I remembered that she couldn't see us because of the babies and I couldn't help but smile that for once Edward and I would have a surprise.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked while giving me a smile of his own,

"Apart from being so happy that we're back together, having twins and getting married, I'm smiling because the evil pixie can't see the babies so that means we can surprise everyone and we won't be attacked with wedding details as soon as we get in the door" I told him and he just shook his head at me and the two of us started walking back, neither of us were in a hurry to get there, we were still in our own little bubble. I was just about to jump on his back so we could get back to tell everyone the good news when I smelt something, making my mouth water. I recognized it immediately as a deer and sure enough one came out of the forest a few hundred feet away from us. I could feel Edward stiffen next to me, no doubt feeling the thirst himself and l looked towards him and he gasped for some reason.

What?" I asked

"Bella, your eyes are almost black love, are you, I mean do you, can you smell the deer's blood?" he stumbled as he tried to ask me if I was thirsty and all I could do was nod shyly.

"Do you want it?" he asked. I nodded and he said

"It's all yours love"

That's all he had to say and I was off like a shot. I cleared some 90 feet as I ran. The deer must of have sensed the danger so it ran, he was fast but I was faster. I jumped and just like before, I landed on its back and drank deeply from its neck. I couldn't help but moan out loud, it tasted so good, not as good as the black bear Emmett got me, but it was still delicious. I looked up to see the love of my life draining his own deer that must have wandered out, his throat pulsed as he drank from the wound and his muscles flexed as he held the deer close to his chest. He stood up and tossed the deer to the side and he never looked more powerful or beautiful as he did right now, and all I could think of is that he was mine and I wanted him bad. We took one look at each other and the lust was all consuming. We crashed into each other and both of us moaned at the taste of our kills still on each other tongues. He ripped my shirt off and I his, then the early morning sky was filled with our moans and whimpers of pleasure. Telling our family about our engagement could wait, I needed some time with my soon to be husband.

We were getting close to home when Edward stiffened next to me,

"What is it?" I asked.

"My cousins are here, how about we wait to tell them for a few more hours, there is such beautiful scenery in Alaska and you haven't seen any yet, how about I run inside and get some clothes and we'll sightsee for the day or the next week" he mumbled the last part but I still caught it.

"Edward they're a part of your family. Why on earth wouldn't you want to see them?" I asked. He groaned in frustration and his hand went through his hair and I watched in slight amusement as he tugged on it.

"Bella" he seemed to be stalling and then he blew out a breath and said

"I love our cousins, I do, we've always been close but well one of them has been a bit closer than is comfortable" I was confused and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Bella, my cousin Tanya has always felt that I should have been her mate and I have politely turned her down at every turn. She won't stop though, for she firmly believes that we belong together and has tried more times than is proper to get me to be with her. She has done some things that would make your hair curl, they were just not proper for a lady, especially one that I have no romantic interest in, so please can we just not be in there right now? He sounded so embarrassed and I tried to push the anger back towards this woman that has been lusting after my man. **He was mine Damnit**; no woman mortal or otherwise was going to take him from me. "Edward" I said as I took his hands and placed them on my middle and watched as the babies moved to his touch and his mouth broke in a brilliant smile

"No worries, surely she won't try anything now that you have a mate and two children on the way. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, don't let the past ruin it, in fact why don't we surprise them. I'll keep my beach ball here hidden while we tell them about the engagement and then we'll let your cousins in on our joy okay?" He nodded still transfixed by our children. I asked what they were thinking and he told me that they were getting impatient, they wanted to come out soon and meet us and that they miss all the voices. I laughed and pulled him back to the house, he let me but was reluctant.

When we walked in the door I could hear the voices of my family but also the new ones who I figured must have been the Denalis. Edward whispered for me to wait there while he fetched us some clothes, I listened in on what was going on in the other room, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop but my hearing was so good I just couldn't help it. Someone asked where Edward was and I heard Emmett say he was out riding and I had to hold onto the laugh that was threatening to come out. Edward came back downstairs wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and he had a pair of skinny jeans for me which had a built in band to accommodate my huge stomach and he had a cute little blue top. I changed quickly, but it still caused Edward to groan softly, my eyebrow shot up and he just shook his head at me and took my hand and led me towards the living room. I stuck my head around the wall making sure to keep my protruding stomach from sight

"Hi everyone, miss us?" I asked playfully and was rewarded with a stream of

"Hi lil sis, BELLA! There are you little one, so what were you two doing?" yeah that last one was Emmett of course and as usual the big oaf received a slap for it.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to our cousins the Denalis, my friends this is my Bella" Edward said as he looked at me with such love and adoration. A tall man with dark hair, eyes and olive skinned came over clutching a beautiful woman's hand. She had caramel color hair and the same skin tone as the male. They were definitely mates and were so beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Carmen and this is my mate Elezar" the tall man drew in a deep breath, looking at me strangely but I ignored him after our greeting as my eyes moved past to the three most beautiful women I've ever seen, seriously; still not as pretty as Rosalie but they weren't far off. The first one I saw had light brown hair that cascaded down her back in what looked like curls, and then there was the one next to her with silvery blonde hair and then the tall leggy strawberry bombshell. These girls were breathtakingly beautiful and I felt so insignificant next to them. Why would Edward choose me when there were three beautiful girls who would complement him better than I ever could?

"Hi Bella, I'm Kate and this is Irina and Tanya" the one with the light brown hair introduced herself and her sisters. The one with the strawberry blonde hair was Tanya, I should have known.

"My, My Eddie, I can definitely see the appeal, she's cute I guess, but she does smell lovely" said the strawberry bimbo in this sickly sweet voice as she slipped her arm through Edward's arm and I saw red, he was mine Damnit. I could fell the growl coming up my throat and I knew if she didn't back off then I might, no, I would throw her across the room. Before the growl came out the vampire introduced as Irina piped up

"T, I agree that she does smell good but don't you smell that, it's different, it's sweet like us, almost cinnamon like, don't you smell that?, it's a vampire smell"

All of our new guests seemed to sniff the air and then bimbo who was still attached to Edward's arm laughed, and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I shuddered with the sound

"Oh Irina, my dear sister, of course she would smell like a vampire, I mean she is Eddie's little plaything, his scent would be all over her. But really Edward darling you must be bored, she is only human after all, she'd never be able to satisfy you like a woman can, particularly one with centuries worth of experience" bimbo cooed at him and I could see Rose and Alice start to stand and I put my hand out to stop them. Edward gave her this disgusted look and then tore her arm from his and then came to wrap an arm around me making sure not to ruin our surprise.

"Tanya, I ask that you not talk about my finance in such a manner, I'm flattered but as I have said before I don't feel that for you Tanya. I love Bella more than anything in the world and not you or anyone else will change that. I'm sorry Tanya" Edward tried to tell her but I could see the fire in her eyes, she was not going to accept this.

"No offence Bella, but Edward darling, surely she can't do for you what I could, she could never give you what I could" she replied and then Edward said

"Tanya, not that I would want anything from you, but Bella has already given me more than I ever thought to ask for. She has given me her heart, her mind, soul and her hand, but most of all she has given me the two most precious gifts a woman could give a man" with that he led me out from behind the wall and wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to caress our babies and continued

"Our children". There was a collective gasp from the Denalis and then I watched apprehensively as Carmen, Irina and Kate approached us. Their eyes on my middle watching in wonder maybe. "May I?" Carmen asked and I nodded. She placed her hand on my stomach and the twins started moving and Carmen gasped and her eyes were shining with some sort of emotion. Kate and Irina did the same and then both looked at Alice and at the same time they all shouted "**BABY SHOWER!**" I laughed and told them that the babies didn't need anything else but my words fell on deaf ears as they made plans to go shopping tomorrow. There was so much excitement that no one but me seemed to notice when Bimbo crouched in a hunting stance and I saw her lips curl over razor sharp teeth, Edward finally clued in and crouched in front of me, I could feel my heart beating, I was scared but the only thing forefront in my mind was protecting what was mine, I could feel my vision blur and the next thing I know I had jumped over Edward and pinned bimbo to the floor snarling at her, she tried to break free but Alice and Rose had a firm hold on her and Emmett was standing close by. I looked up to see my love being restrained by Carlisle and Elezar, he was snarling, shaking, and a quivering mess and he never looked more beautiful

"LET ME GO!" he screamed as he struggled. I knew the feeling; I was about ready to kill her. Esme wrapped me in her arms and asked if I was okay, I told her I was but I was really thirsty, she got me a cup of blood and led me over to Edward. His eyes were black with rage and I placed a hand gently on his shoulder, his head whipped towards me; he snarled but it was cut short as he recognized me and then his eyes soften and he brought me into his arms and apologized for his behaviour.

"Edward you have nothing to apologize for, we should be doing that for you on behalf of out stupid sister" Kate said and Tanya screamed from the floor. My sisters picked her up and she snarled again while looking my way but it was cut short with a loud SLAP! I watch in udder astonishment as Alice had been the one to slap her, she was so tiny that I forgot how strong she could be. Tanya and everyone else just stood there with their mouths opened

"Tanya, I told you years ago to leave my brother alone that his mate was on her way, but you still pursued him and now here he is with her and two children on the way and you mean to attack her, he loves her, not you and if you ever threaten my brother, sister or niece and nephew ever again I will rip you apart. We may have been friends for a long time but you don't threaten a member of my family and get away with it" Alice sneered and she was beautiful and absolutely terrifying.

"How dare you, Alice she is just a human, how can someone so insignificant ever hold your attention for long. Yes Edward got her pregnant but that can be taken care of, surely you of all people can see how well Eddie and I would be?" Tanya pleaded with Alice causing Edward to growl and Tanya rolled her eyes and hissed at me and I lost it completely; I'm not sure what happened; I felt something inside of me spring and come to life, bursting out of me. It was a weird feeling and I didn't know what it was but all of a sudden I looked up to see bimbo was on the other side of the room pinned to the wall and I was in my love's embrace, chest heaving; panting and shaking from pure udder rage.

"Whoa!" Emmett shouted

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper asked.

"Dude that was awesome" bellowed Emmett again. I had no idea what was going on, did I do that? I saw she was still pinned to the wall by some imaginary force and I could feel whatever it was inside me was quivering, I don't think I could hold it much longer. It was holding but it was my rage that was keeping it that way, stupid woman thinks she can threaten me, take my mate and hurt my children. Not bloody likely!

"Love, Bella sweetheart, calm down, Shhh. Bella let her down love" Edward whispered in my ear and I did calm down somewhat, at least enough to let the bitch down. I bit my lip to keep myself from snarling again. She was going to have to leave soon or I would, all this stress couldn't be good for the twins and if they could read my mind my children were squirming inside of me. Edward told me he could hear them, they were fine but they didn't like the loud noises, calling them the bad sounds. Esme seemed to have enough and told Tanya to leave,

"Tanya I think you should go. I will not have you here upsetting my daughter and possibly causing harm to my grandchildren. Edward has been telling you for decades he doesn't feel that way about you and yet you come here and try it again, and then you insult my daughter and then try attacking her. Tanya I want you out and unless you can control yourself you are not welcome here. I won't have it, Tanya, you upset any of my family again and I will end you myself, are we clear" I was shocked, I mean I expected Esme to be polite, not threaten her.

"Is that a threat Esme?" bimbo asked and Esme replied

"No Tanya, it's not. It's a promise, threaten or hurt any of my family and I will show you what a mother bear can do" Esme snarled and for a split second I saw the fright in the bitch's eye, a second later Tanya huffed and motioned for the rest of her family to follow, but they declined and told her they were staying and that she should take some time to think.

"Tanya, I love you sweetheart and you know we always follow you but you have taken it too far my dear. I'm so embarrassed that you would do something like this to our oldest and dearest friends. Edward has told you on numerous occasions that he didn't feel that way and we told you the same thing. Now here he is with a mate and miraculously children on the way and you still have the desire to have him. You should take this time to think about your priorities dear, and apologize for your behaviour towards Carlisle's family" Elezar scolded. Tanya looked as if she was going to backtalk like a teenager but she huffed again and ran out the door. The Denalis started to apologize for her but we waved them off. It wasn't their fault that she was a nut job. I loved all of them instantly with the exception of bimbo of course and I told them that the babies shouldn't be too much longer and they should stick around for it. Irina and Kate nodded furiously and told us they wouldn't miss it for the world while Carmen and Elezar decided go back in case Tanya caused any damage. I held back an eye roll; here she was the leader of her coven and she was acting like a spoiled teenager, stupid bimbo, I swear I have more intelligence in my big toe than she has. The room interrupted in laughter and I was confused, did I say that out loud?

"Baby B that was fucking brilliant, you being pregnant if anything is good for a laugh" bellowed Emmett and I realized I had said that out loud and I was mortified, I could feel the blush burning my face all the way to my toes.

"Yeah Bella that was definitely a good one, stupid porcupine" Alice hissed and we all looked to her for an explanation

"Oh for God sake's, if she had as many pricks sticking out of her as she has stuck in her then she'd be a porcupine" she huffed and we all lost it, poor Jasper, too many emotions for him. I had to run to the bathroom, all this laughing and the pressure from the twins was going to cause an accident if I didn't go.

By the time I waddled downstairs again the twins were nudging like crazy and I placed my hands on them relishing the way they moved against me. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and then placed a gentle kiss on my neck while his hands entwined with mine as we both caressed our children. I turned my head for a kiss which he was more than happy to give, it started out fairly chaste but turned heated quickly as usual and I was all for taking this upstairs when my stomach grumbled and Edward chuckled against my lips

"Hungry my love" he asked with a smile on his face and I nodded sheepishly

"Don't be bashful my love, you're pregnant, you can have whatever you want. Besides, the twins just told me they were hungry too" he continued and it still blew my mind he could hear them. "What do they sound like I asked as I looked through the cupboards trying to find whatever I might be craving.

"Well, they are definitely not full answers, just little bits of their thoughts; they know the words like hungry, thirsty, pretty song when I hum to them and most of all they know who we are. They know words like Mommy and Daddy and Bella I have never heard such loving thoughts from something so young. They love us so much already sweetheart, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of reading" he said and I could hear the quiver of emotion in his voice. I walked over to him, hunger completely forgotten; he needed me more right now. I placed my hand on his cheek and he automatically leaned into it, I kissed his lips softly and took his hands and placed them on my middle saying

"Edward, look at me. Of course our children love you, you're their father. I told them all about you; you know when we were apart. I told them that you would love them and how much I loved you and I still do Edward. I love you so much it feels as if I can't say it enough and now with the twins; well it feels like my heart could burst with all these extra feelings. I know the time we spent apart was heart breaking but maybe it was necessary, I mean look what we have, we have our crazy family, we have two children on the way and we're getting married love. I don't know about you but I'm pretty frigging happy. Now how about we go get in the car and find me something to eat, I'm craving a big fat burger from McDonald's. Of all the things I've eaten, the twins seem to like greasy burgers not as much as rare steak and blood but they do seem to like take-out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so my computer is not letting me put up these notes so I'm gonna write them here before I post it to the site. In case you're wondering: Yes I'm technologically challenged. Computers hate me. Anyways I just wanted to thank those who have added this story to their favourites and have it on alert, honestly I didn't think that it was worth putting up let alone be a favourite but again I appreciate it. So here's chapter 8 and like I said I have most of this typed up already I believe it's like 12 chapters so far and that I hope to finish this during the holidays. I'm studying for final exams right now so I'll try to put up these chapters over the next few days. Again I don't own this stuff, SM does but if she could give me the cast of men for a night or like a year I would love that thanks.**

**Chapter 8- Seriously?**

I was on my last nerve, I was pregnant and my patience and temper were hanging by a thread. The wedding Nazi aka Alice was driving me crazy with questions about flowers, and food choices and crap I had no idea about. It was our fault for letting her plan it, the only thing was that it had to be simple and we wanted to be married in a week. She had to walk away for a few hours after that stating that we were crazy and there was no way she would be able to plan a wedding in a week. She did come back a few hours later and said she would do her best. Now the flowers were ordered, the invitations sent and my dress was here. That was the easiest thing yet; we had been driving around looking for a McDonald's a few nights ago and I was upset cause I couldn't find one; I cried and everything, stupid hormones and then Edward called the operator and asked them for a list of fast food joints in the Alaskan area, the operator gave him a few and I picked the first place that turned out to be this little run down looking café just off the highway. Edward was reluctant for fear of me getting food poisoning, but I assured him that if the place smelt bad to me then we would leave.

"Oh my God, there is an orgasm in my mouth" I thought as I ate my burger and fries with a big homemade chocolate milkshake. I was iffy when we walked into this place, it was in dire need of a paint job and the two people who worked there looked like they had just got out of prison, but the cook had a warm smile and all my apprehensiveness went away; my over protective fiancé on the other hand, not so much. He grumbled that the place stunk and he should call the health board. I gave him a glare and told him to order me a burger. It was by the far the best burger I ever had and I couldn't help but moan as I ate it. Poor Edward, he was shifting around in his seat a lot and I knew it was because of the sounds I was making, I was going to be lucky if we made it home before he jumped me, then again I definitely wouldn't mind, he could take me on the hood of the car for all I cared. I'd never deny him; he could have me whenever and wherever. We left the diner and were driving back to the house when a little bridal shop caught my eye. I told him to stop the car and then I waddled across the street to the window, the shop was closed but I could still see what I wanted. I heard a snicker and turned around glaring at my fiancé

"And just what are you laughing at mister?" I asked,

"Sorry my love but just the sight of you waddling like a duck is very amusing" he laughed. I smacked him lightly for I didn't want to break my hand and huffed

"Glad I amuse you so, but this is your fault too mister, they're your children"

"Ours" he whispered,

"Our children my love, but I can't help it, you're just so cute like this and you have no idea how overwhelming it is for me. I'm about to become a father, Bella my love I never thought I'd have a wife, much less children; then you come stumbling in and now everything is perfect. Now if waddling around is bothersome for you, make no mistake that I will carry you around. As your future husband it is my job to make sure you are comfortable and have everything your heart's desire". He was such a goofball but I knew what I wanted

"My heart's desire huh? Well what I desire right now is some alone time with my future husband and that dress, if you think that I can pull it off cause let's face it, I'm as big as an elephant" I told him.

"Well that can be arranged" He said huskily

"Bella my love you're not that big, I promise it's all belly and I think that dress would be beautiful on you" he made a quick call to Alice stating what I wanted and she said she'd take care of it and then he drove us back home and took care of all my needs.

"Alice I swear if you knock on that door one more time I'm going to throw you out the window, and you know I can do it too" I snarled. It was my wedding day and Alice had been trying to get me out of bed for the last hour by knocking every fifteen fucking minutes. It was 7:00 in the morning, I was hungry, tired, thanks to Edward, and extremely uncomfortable with the extra weight and to make the best of it Alice came in at the ass crack of dawn, the sun wasn't even up yet for god's sake, with Emmett and Jasper in tow and they hauled Edward away kicking and screaming. We didn't want to be apart and I might have cried myself back to sleep. Stupid wedding Nazi pixie.

"Bella if you're not up in 10 minutes I'll break down the door and haul your ass out myself" she bellowed.

"Ah Ali leave her alone, it's her wedding day" Carlisle asked her

"Oh do shut up father and shouldn't you be on your way to the airport, the flight gets in an hour now get your ass in gear" she demanded and I could just picture Carlisle shaking his head and saluting her as he walked out the door. I was wondering who the heck they would be picking up when Alice once again threatened to take the door down so I huffed one more time, cursed under my breath at the stupid pixie on crack and got up out of our very comfy bed. I opened the door and glared at Alice and told her I wasn't doing a damn thing till I was fed.

"But Bella, there is just so much to do, you can eat while I do your hair" Alice whined and I was about to pounce on her when Esme came up over the stairs and dragged me away

"Alice sweetheart, you can wait another 30 minutes. Bella needs to eat right now, she's going to need her strength today and my grandbabies are probably starving so I'm taking Bella down to get her a nice big breakfast and then you can get her ready for the wedding" she cooed

"But Mom, I have so much to do, her hair has to be done, there is the run through, her makeup and getting her dressed, we are on a tight schedule here. You have to work with me here people" Esme glared at her effectively shutting the pixie up and then we both went downstairs where she had a huge breakfast prepared for me consisting for scrambled eggs, toast, fruit, orange juice and a big coffee mug of blood. I sniffed the air and my mouth salivated at the scent of the mountain lion's blood. Esme winked at me and said it was a present from Edward and that it would keep my strength up today. I thanked her for cooking and tore into it and I may have chugged the mug of blood and licked my lips and teeth trying to get every last drop, I may have.

I was standing in front of this big mirror on a platform in Alice's room staring at my reflection. I almost didn't recognize myself, I swear I had been tortured and I was close to throwing someone but seeing the results, well I guess it was worth it and now I couldn't wait to get married but I was sad that my parents couldn't be here. Renee didn't agree with any of it and just kept saying I was making a terrible mistake that I was too young and I shouldn't make the same mistake she did. That phone call ended with Edward telling her that she was welcome to see the children but if she upset me then he would not hesitate to throw her in the snow. I hadn't talked to Charlie since I got here and gave him a quick call from Emmett's cell just before we got the Cullen's cabin. He wasn't happy with my leaving but he understood why I did it, he said he would have wanted to know if he was about to be a father too and wished me luck. When he asked why I was in Alaska I told him that LA was too warm for them and that they had family in Alaska so they came here instead. I was happy that he didn't question me further.

I just stood there smoothing out the imaginary lines of my dress and I was trying to breathe, in just 20 minutes I would walk out and down towards my future, I was about to become Mrs. Edward Masen, or Cullen according to our marriage license, but we both knew what the real name would be and our wedding bands said as much. I heard a throat clear and thought it was Carlisle coming in to take me down, I had asked him to walk me down the aisle, I really wanted my dad but he wasn't here. I told him I would be there in one second as I glanced in the mirror again.

"Oh Bella, you look so much like your mom when we got married" a gruff voice said and I whipped around to find Charlie there with tears in his eyes.

"**DAD!**" I yelled and threw myself into his arms and cried my eyes out, thank god Alice thought to put waterproof mascara on me.

"Oh come on now, don't cry. Alice threaten to kill me if you mess up your make-up" he told me and I laughed because I could definitely see her doing that.

"Bella I'm sorry. I never realized how deep your feelings were. I just thought it was a crush and you would get over it. I should have known better, I fell for your mom just as hard and just as fast. I guess I was jealous; I mean I finally get you back after all these years and he just comes in a sweeps you off your feet and then to find out that you were pregnant, it was too much for me. Then you left to tell him and then Edward called two days ago to tell me he proposed and how sorry he is that he left. He explained everything and he called to invite me to the wedding. He said it would mean a lot to both of you if I was there to walk you down the aisle. I couldn't say no, he loves you so much Bella and seeing him now, well I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me sweetheart, I should have been more supportive, more understanding, I should have been there for you instead of feeling sorry for myself. Can you forgive a foolish old man" he said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"You're not an old man dad, and there is nothing to forgive, I'm sorry for leaving but I had to tell him about the babies, so it was just convenient that I ran into Emmett that day. I'm sorry Dad" I said through tears and he hugged me tighter.

"Wait a second, babies, as in more than one" Charlie questioned with a slight quiver in his voice. I took his hands much like I did Edward's and said

"Yeah dad, twins. Over is here your granddaughter and then over here is your grandson". I looked at Charlie and was a little shocked at his face, my father, Chief Charlie Swan; a man who doesn't like to talk feelings was crying. The tears were streaming down his face as he clung to me and told me that he was so happy he got his head out of his ass so he could walk me down the aisle and that he couldn't wait to be a grandfather.

"He just better not screw up this time, or I may have to hurt him" Charlie said

"Now enough blubbering, let's get you down there before Alice comes up and kicks my ass. You know she may be cute as a button but Alice is scary as hell when she wants to be" he visibly shivered when he said this and I couldn't help but laugh at how close to the truth he was. I hooked my arm through his and let him lead me towards our guests, I needed the extra support anyways, Alice had me in heels; I maybe a little less than human right now and my balance maybe better but apparently me in heels is still not a good thing so I clung for dear life to Charlie and headed towards my future.

If someone asked me what the décor was like or even what Alice wore, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Our wedding was to be a very small and quiet affair. Simple is what I told Alice and I really didn't think she would keep it that way so I was surprised when I made it downstairs to see just some white and red roses here and there and white tulle with white string lights hanging from the ceiling where the dance floor was to be located and then just some more flowers and twinkling lights as we made our way to the living room where the ceremony was to take place. There may have been more decorations but I didn't see them for my focus was on getting to Edward. It had only been a few hours but I felt like a part of me was missing him, that pull we had for each other was even stronger when we were apart if the last four months were any indication. We made our way to the entrance of the living room and the first thing I noticed was my husband to be, I may have been the one who was pregnant but it was my fiancé who was glowing; he had a smile so wide that I saw Jasper nudge him and told him to tone it down. He seemed to be bouncing in anticipation and he winked at me mouthing that he loved me and it took everything in me not to run down the aisle and into his arms. It seemed to take forever for us to make our way to him and then finally we were there and in a tradition as old as time my father placed my hand in my soon to be husband's hand and then he gave me a kiss goodbye. Charlie then shook Edward's hand and he shocked all of us when he whispered in Edward's ear "Take care of her son, but mark my words boy you hurt her or my grandchildren and I will set you on fire and then bury your ashes. Yeah that's right I know".

Edward and all of the Cullens stood there with their mouths opened and then Charlie continued "Oh please Billy Black from the Quileute reservation is my best friend, do you have any idea how many times I've heard the legends while we were having a few beers, fishing isn't just about catching fish you know and when Billy gets a few into him he tends to spill the beans". Emmett laughed loudly and gave my father a quick slap on the back and then I watched as my father took his seat but not before I eyed Kate giving my dad the once over. She caught my eye and I gave her a look that clearly said

"What the fuck?" and she just shrugged, but made her way closer to my dad. I liked Kate, she was sarcastic, funny and very easy to talk to and I knew she liked having human men, I just hope she keeps her hands to herself and away from my dad but I highly doubt she will.

I stood before the makeshift altar with Edward and he took my hands into his and whispered

"I love you, all three of you" and his hands rubbed my belly and immediately the twins started moving. He told me I looked beautiful and then we waited patiently as the minister dragged on and on. It felt like forever before we got to the part where we said our vows and exchanged rings and the room filled with laughter when the minister barely got through asking if he wanted to take me as his wife and Edward answered before he finished. He grinned sheepishly but then I watched as his eyes filled with tears as I said "I do" and then again as he slipped the ring on my finger. When the minister told him he could kiss the bride he said

"About time" and then he gave me a kiss that left me breathless and more than a little anxious to get out of here. The kiss kept going and we ignored the cat calls and whistles. Edward finally let me go only to pick me up bridal style and then we walked a little quicker than humanly possible down the aisle. He let me down just outside the living room and before we were bombarded with guests and pictures Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" and then he gave me another breathless kiss before Emmett the big oaf broke it up by bellowing out

"Oh Eddie come on, you already knocked her up, you can wait for a little longer before you get her back in bed again". I turned beet red and Carlisle smacked him and told him to go play in the street or something, we were then surrounded by guests and family all giving us their congratulations and well wishes.

The dinner was a little difficult, thank god Alice decided to have a buffet for there were a few humans not in the know which still blew my mind that my father knew and the Cullens along with the Denalis minus bimbo aka Tanya had to pretend to eat, but with a buffet they could take a little at a time and make it seem like they were eating. I on the other hand ate three platefuls before I finally felt full. There were sweet and sour meatballs which Alice had made especially for me because they were rare, lots of salads, bread rolls, finger foods, sandwiches and I think I drove my poor husband nuts with lust as I ate this heavenly red velvet cake with chocolate cream and I couldn't help but moan in delight. It was his fault for deciding to feed it to me and I may or may not have licked his fingers clean. Poor Edward was groaning with every swipe of my lips or every moan I made and I watched in fascination as his eyes grew darker and darker. Then came the first dance with my husband, I have no idea what the song was but I do know that I had never felt safer than I did in his arms. Next followed a dance with my dad

"So you know all about them huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do Bells, but the legends are wrong, they say that what they are evil and bloodthirsty creatures but they aren't, they're good to the core and no man who sacrificed his own happiness to keep the woman he loves safe is a monster in my book. So umm how well do you know Edward's Cousin Kate?" I laughed and said

"Dad are you interested in Kate?"

"WHAT! No, I mean she is very pretty and we talked during dinner, she's got a great personality and she's very pretty and funny and did I mention pretty, but no I'm not interested. Why do you think she'd be interested in an old man like me?"

I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed, I laughed so the hard the tears were falling down my face, for subtle he was not.

"Dad, you do realize that she is older than you right?" he shrugged and we just kept swaying to the music, but I could see him sneak glances at Kate and again I couldn't help but laugh. Edward cut in as the dance ended and I watched my father blush fiercely as Kate asked him to dance.

"Wow, I haven't seen lust so thick since the two of you" Jasper said as he and Alice danced next to us; Edward just glared at him while I giggled.

"Sorry Bro, but I didn't complain and Alice sure didn't. Then Edward said

"Kate thinks Charlie is ruggedly handsome for a human and how she could see why human women would feel safe with him. She seems to have a thing for law enforcement but she is cursing inside her head because she keeps wondering what he would be like as a vampire. She's confused. She has been with human men before but I'm afraid Charlie has her head in a spin because she is feeling things she had never felt. As for Charlie, he feels like a teenager, he hasn't felt like he does since your mom, but it's stronger. He knows what she is and that she can take care of herself but he had this overwhelming urge to protect her, to hold her to his side and shut the world out. The two of them plan to stay for a while; your father hasn't taken a vacation in years so he wants to stay for the birth of his grandchildren and is hoping that Kate will stay too which she is. I think I'll have a chat with them for I know exactly how they feel".

"Yeah well she better not hurt him or I will rip her apart and speaking of the babies, how they doing in there?" I asked.

"Good, they're fascinated with all the new voices and they are enjoying the music, they loved the food and one of them is asleep I think, but they are getting restless, they want to meet us, everyone really. I wouldn't be surprised if you went into labour over the next few days" he said. "Do you think I will be able to have these children naturally Edward?" I asked with slight worry. "Don't know love but let's worry about that when the time comes, right now I just want to dance with my wife and then whisk her away for our wedding night" he whispered towards the end and all I wanted then was for everyone to leave so we could have our wedding night right now, but of course Alice wouldn't have that and we had to do all the regular traditions. The tossing of the bouquet was hilarious as Kate, Irina and my sisters battled for it but in the end Kate won it and I nearly lost it as Edward took the garter belt from my thigh; the rat dragged his fingers ever so slowly up my leg only to be followed by his tongue and I hissed at him to behave, the smug jerk left the skirts of my dress with a sexy grin on his face and then flicked the garter into the crowd of men and I bent over laughing as my blushing father held up the garter and Edward just chuckled and then I laughed harder when I saw Kate and Charlie exchange looks.

"Hmm, maybe I won't have to say goodbye to my dad, maybe he can join me in eternity"

I thought and Edward who seemed to know what I was thinking said softly in my ear

"Bella, I think your dad might be around for a while. He has decided that the things he is feeling shouldn't be taken lightly and is going to see how Kate feels about it, he's going to tiptoe around it but he will see how she would feel about him becoming a vampire". All I could do was smile and decided that if Charlie wanted to talk to me about it then he would come to me, I wouldn't bring it up.

"It's time you two, not that the groom needed reminding" Alice giggled as he led me upstairs to change out of my wedding dress. I had no idea where we were going but I don't think it was going to be far in case I went into labour, I would have been just as happy in our room but apparently my husband had other plans.

**So how was it? I'm paranoid so let me know, all reviews; good, bad or ugly I'll take **

**Thanks again for reading and I'll post chapter 9 as soon as I can.**

**Greenyeyes84 aka Melissa **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!You guys hanging in there? I know some of this has been cliché and a bit predictable but screw it that's how it came out, I just wrote what came to me and for those that don't like it then what odds about ya. Kidding! I appreciate what all those who read this have to say. So without further ado here's chapter 9.**

**Just to repeat I don't own any of this, SM does, lucky woman. Okay so lemons and craziness ahead. Just bear with me.**

**Chapter 9-Anticipation**

Our wedding night was spent at this little cabin in the woods, it belonged to Edward, he said he bought it when they lived here many years ago so he could get away from everyone from time to time. He told me we could live there if i wanted. I wasn't sure if they're would be enough room for the four of us but once we pulled up to the cabin I realized I was wrong. It was huge, not as big as the main house but I could tell it was about the size of a normal house. Edward lifted me up and carried me bridal style over the threshold, a tradition he took very seriously apparently. He started to tell me about the house, how many rooms there were but I silenced him with a kiss

"Edward the only room I'm interested in right now is the bedroom" I told him huskily and the next thing I knew we were in this huge bedroom with a Jacuzzi by a large set of windows and I made a mental note to use that later. Edward distracted me by kissing my neck softly as he undid the buttons of my dress, I sighed happily as his fingers wandered over my bare flesh once I was free of the dress. I was in desperate need for my husband and I was very anxious for our wedding night to begin so using a bit of my newfound strength I ripped his shirt and pants off and threw him to the bed. He smirked at me and then motioned for me to join him. I licked my lips at the sight of him, his impressive manhood almost calling for me. I growled in lust and pounced on him and he caught me in his arms as the room filled with our moans, groans and growls. He felt so good within me, he was still very gentle but he not as gentle as the first time and I loved every minute of it. I loved the way he felt against me, the way he kissed me, tasted me and the way he knew my body; it made my body hum and I screamed his name loudly as I found my release triggering his as he collapsed on top of me.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" he said as we tried to catch our breath. I hummed in agreement still not quite able to speak yet. Edward left my arms and I whimpered in disapproval, he laughed at me and then I noticed he walked over to the Jacuzzi and filled it. Once it was filled he came back to the bed and picked me up and carried me to the tub where he lowered us both down into the heavenly water. I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I knew it was morning and I sighed happily as my husband held me, he kissed me lightly and said

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen" "It's Masen and good morning to you too" I answered and stretched causing him to growl as the bed sheet fell about my waist. I growled back and decided that a repeat of last night was in order.

We had been back from our honeymoon about two days, I was more than happy to stay there forever but Edward insisted we get back because the twins were ready to come out, he expected them to make an appearance any day now. I was on the couch reading while Esme rubbed my feet and Alice and Rose were online shopping. The boys had just ran out to get some more blood and were due back any moment. My back had been bothering me a lot today and I couldn't seem to get comfortable and Carlisle promised to have a look when he got back from the hospital. I sighed at the book I was reading, it was a new series I was into called

"The House of Night" the books were based on vampires in high school and they were nothing like my vampires, but poor Zoey couldn't catch a break.

"Bella dear, the couch is wet, did you spill your drink sweetheart?" Esme asked and I shook my head no but then I felt the wetness followed by a pain in my stomach, I had read enough books to know what was happening. I looked at Esme in fright and she looked down at my pants and we both came to the same conclusion

"Oh good lord the babies are coming, Alice call Edward and Carlisle, tell them Bella is in labour, Rose get the bedroom upstairs ready" Esme barked out orders and I was relieved she knew what to do because I was scared to death.

I was carried up to the bedroom that was designated as the birthing room; there was a bed, ultrasound machines, x-ray machines and other things I have seen in a hospital on my many trips there. Esme lifted me onto the bed and Rose started hooking up all the monitors which she mentioned were fetal monitors to make sure that the babies' heartbeat was okay while I was going through this. Another contraction hit me and I tried breathing the way they explained in the books but I couldn't and I panicked. My breathing was coming in quick pants and I was scared shitless, all I wanted was to leave the room and run away. Just as I was about to dash out of the bed Edward was in front of me saying

"It's okay love, I'm here. Bella breathe with me okay, deep breath in and blow it out, that's good, just feel my chest, keep breathing love. It's okay, our children will be here soon. Come on love you're doing so good, there you go that's it, that's my sweet girl. Better?"

I nodded and hugged him to me, I knew that I would need him for this, I kissed him quickly and told him I loved him and then a contraction hit and I screamed out

"EDWARD, YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS ME" I cried after the contraction was done and he just said it was alright, he just laughed at me and pulled me close while talking to the twins and explaining what was happening, apparently they were scared so we calmed them down. Carlisle arrived home about 10 minutes later and checked my progress, cue the blush and embarrassment, I know he was a doctor but he was Edward's father and I felt like he was mine too so to have him between my legs probing around down there was more mortification then when the van nearly killed me and I had to witness everyone outside waiting for me as I left the hospital room. Carlisle looked up and said that I was fully dilated and when I felt the next contraction I could push. My heart was pounding again, I was starting to freak out again and I pulled Edward close to me and whimpered

"Edward I can't do this, I'm not strong enough"

I was crying into his shirt and he held me tight and softly said

"My love you are the strongest person I know, you can do this, I know you're scared and believe me my love I am too, but we'll do this together" he dried my tears and I nodded to him. A contraction hit and Carlisle told me to push. With Edward hanging on to one leg and Esme the other I pushed with everything in me. It burned so bad and I was reminded of the burning I felt when James bit me. I pushed and pushed for what felt like forever until I hear the most beautiful sound, a little cry filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle laying a baby on my stomach

"Congratulations sweetheart, here is your daughter"

Edward was there with a towel cleaning her off and he had venomous tears in his eyes, he cleaned her off and I couldn't help but gasp, she looked so much like Edward except she had my color eyes and I cried with her beauty but my tears didn't last long as another contraction hit and Carlisle told me it was time to push again

"Fuck off, I already had a baby, Edward you have him" I heard a laugh and saw Rosalie giggling, I hadn't even seen here there for everyone else left on account of the blood. Carlisle told me to push and I gave it everything I had and then another wail filled the room and I was given our son. This time Rose cleaned him off and again I gasped, he looked so much like me but had these beautiful green eyes. I was exhausted but I couldn't help the grin I had as I watched Edward hold our two children sporting his own grin. He looked so beautiful holding them and so happy, I couldn't wait for the four of us to start our forever. My smile was painful and I was starting to feel sleepy but then it felt like a train hit me, the same burn I felt when James bit me was present but it felt strange, it was almost going too quick, and seemed to be more intense and the burning was getting worse

"Edward?" I said with slight panic. He asked me what was wrong but my words left me and then the blackness took over as I heard my love scream my name.

**I'm hiding, I know a little cliffy but I had to keep ya reading somehow didn't I? Kidding! Ah shag it I'm not sorry at all. Okay so I start my holidays tomorrow for Xmas thank fuck! So I should be able to finish this story over the break. Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow so bear with me and reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I know I promised to post everyday but getting ready for Christmas shot that to hell. So here is chapter 10 it's short I know but more will come in the next chapter I promise.**

**Chapter 10-The Wait**

It's funny how time goes, the months that I spent with Edward seemed as if they flew by but the months that he was gone felt like an eternity, the few months I was pregnant were even longer but nothing compared to time I spent in the dark. Was I dead? That didn't seem likely considering I could hear and feel everything around me, I felt numb at first but the numbness left as the burning got worse and I wanted to scream with the pain and I would have to but all I could think of was that it would kill Edward and scare the babies. What was even more frightening was that at first I didn't remember them but then I heard the sweetest voice and my heart told me who it was. Edward was telling someone about me and I felt two little things lay beside me, their heartbeats were like drums in my ears, I could feel their warm little bodies and smell them, their scent was intoxicating and I wanted to sniff it daily, it was like cinnamon loaf. My memory was fuzzy at best but no mother can forget her children. The sounds of their cooing and babbling to their daddy and the sound of Edward humming my lullaby and telling me he loved me, begging me to come back to him kept me from screaming.

I wasn't sure how long I was laying there somewhere between life and death but all at once the burning stopped as my heart gave one final thump and my eyes opened to the ceiling. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could see every crease in the wood, the paint was slowly peeling away, and there were little bubbles at the ends of the beams, the things that no human could see. I could taste the wood and the air, it tasted like… well I wasn't sure for there were a number of different flavors, there was the taste of bread, strawberries, mint, cinnamon, leather, sugar, it was overwhelming. I turned my head to look around and was met with the most beautiful sight. There above me was Edward holding our children. I smiled at him but it fell when I noticed that his brow was furrowed, my children on the other hand were bouncing up and down. I put my hand to his face and he automatically leaned into it and I told him I loved him. His face shot up and told me he loved me too and that he was so scared I wouldn't come back to him, to them. The twins squirmed out of his arms and came and snuggled into me. They seemed a lot older then when I had them.

"Edward, how long was I out?" I asked

"Only a day and half love, the quickest I've ever seen the change done. Carlisle thinks it was due to the excess venom in your system from the twins and I have to agree with him. Speaking of the twins they missed their mommy"

he said so sweetly and I kissed him deeply, more deeply than ever before, good thing I didn't need to breathe because I never wanted to stop. The kiss was too short but I managed to pull myself away from my husband's luscious lips and then I stopped and picked up our children and cradled them to me, they were so warm and soft, not as soft as a human but still soft. They smelt divine, people always talk about that new baby smell and I had always attributed it to the smell of milk and baby vomit but my twins smell wasn't like that at all. It was exactly the way I thought it was while I was out, like cinnamon loaf. I wanted to bottle it and I may have inhaled deeply from their tiny little heads. I also noticed that they had the oddest little heartbeats, I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I could hear their heartbeats but I could and they sounded like a hummingbird's they were so fast. I looked down at my children and they just smiled at me revealing their beautiful white teeth.

"They missed their mommy very much" Edward said

as he wrapped an arm around me and then caressed our twins' cheeks and I laughed as our little Carlie chewed on his fingers. He had such love in his eyes and I couldn't help but kiss him again. We heard a giggle and then a voice bellowed out

"Jesus you two, not in front of the little ones, last thing anyone wants to see is you two playing tonsil hockey. Edward get your tongue out of my little sis's mouth so she come say hi to the rest of the family we missed her too you know?"

Emmett will be Emmett but I couldn't help but laugh at him for he was right, I missed them all like crazy. Edward picked the twins out of my arms just as the hurricane that is Alice knocked me to the floor

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much, my niece and nephew are so cute, I just can't wait to take them shopping, Oh Bella you are so beautiful we are going to have so much fun shopping when you can go out in public"

She was talking a mile a minute and even with a vampire brain I still found it hard to understand. I shook my head at her and I'm sure it looked very comical as I waved my head back and forth trying to comprehend what she was saying. I looked over and Jasper mouthed that she was a pixie on crack and I hazily remembered calling her that. I chuckled as Alice turned around and glared at him and said

"I heard that Mr. Whitlock, now behave yourself before I burn all your civil war memorabilia" Jasper looked at her in horror and then wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck and whispered his apologies. Then I was passed around to each member of our family for hugs and kisses. Emmett lifted me off the ground, Rosalie hugged me tight and I felt bad because I knew she wanted the chance to be a mom and I swore she would have a hand in raising the twins, Edward and I may be vampires but we were still going to need some help for a have a feeling that these two will keep us on our toes. Carlisle just asked me about the change and Esme sobbed in happiness that I was awake and happy to have her family complete. I was talking to Emmett and Rosalie when Alice plucked my children from my arms and started pulling me towards the door. I growled at her, how dare she take me away from my children, I just got them back. Jasper jumped in front of her putting his hands up in surrender and said

"Calm down little sis, Alice was just going to get you ready to hunt, you must be thirsty, she has just been so excited to see you that she may have forgot you are a newborn" and I instantly felt like an idiot. I apologized to my sister and let her lead me out the door with Jasper and Edward following behind us. We got to the edge of the woods and Alice released my hand and took her husband's and the two of them disappeared into the forest. I stood there wide eyed; I knew they could run fast and I had been on their backs while they ran but seeing it first hand was insane. I looked at my husband who had this blinding smile on his face and he held his hand out to me and said

"Shall we Mrs. Masen?"

I didn't say anything, I just took a deep unnecessary breath and his hand and then we took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whaddya at? Where I'm from it's how we ask what someone is doing. In case you're wondering it's called Newfinese, guess where I'm from.**

**It's five days till Christmas and I gotta be honest here BAH FREAKIN HUMBUG. I am so not in the mood for it this year so I'm gonna write instead. Lots of love to Jazzed40. Love you big sista. I'm gonna write a story for you I promise. Anyways I got like 3 days off coming up so I'm going to do nothing but write. I have another story in the works call Father's day. Let me know if you think I should post it. **

**Not to sound like a broken record but SM owns this, not me. SIGHS! Shag it I'm playing with them though. Mmmm playing with Edward Cullen yes please. Now if I got that for Christmas well I'd be a happy woman but this story wouldn't get done and I would have to buy a new bed. Decisions, Decisions. **

**OCC and lemons ahead so if you're under age don't read, but who the hell reads this stuff without it right.**

**Chapter 11- Going Vampy**

The air whipped past us as we ran hand in hand deep into the forest and I have never felt so free; I loved the way my hair swept passed me, the smell of the air and the sounds of the forest, it was complete sensory overload and Edward had to stop and drag me along with him a few times because I became sidetracked with how a leaf looked or how the snow glistened and sparkled in the sunlight, what was worse was when we ran through a sunny patch and I saw for the first time what my stupid human eyes couldn't even comprehend; Edward in the sunlight was absolutely breathtaking. I thought he was beautiful before, I might as well have been blind. Blind, deaf and dumb to be exact to not see that this man was an angel, no a god, ah hell the gods of Olympus would be jealous of him and there would be stories of Edward as he battled the jealous gods and then live happily ever after and clearly the transformation made me lose my damn mind but let's be honest here my husband was Edward Cullen, he would have made Leonardo Da Vinci weep, that's how beautiful he looked.

We kept running till I smelt it, it was mouth-watering and I stopped dead in my tracks and just inhaled, what was that? I had to have it. My body was crouched and ready to spring, but just before I was ready to take off someone grabbed me, restraining me. **Oh Hell No!** Whatever was attached to that scent was mine damn it. I turned to bite the son of a bitch who dared stop me, but my snarl was stopped short when I saw Edward there with a look of fright on his face.

"Don't breathe love"

Edward said to me and I understood immediately; humans were close and I covered my mouth and nose thanking whatever force out there that vampire's didn't need to breathe.

"I'm so sorry love, Alice and Jasper came across them a few minutes ago, they were lost and they thought that they were successful in pointing the hikers in the right direction, preferably away from us but they seem to have gotten lost again and are on the way here, we have to move love".

He was so scared for me and rightly so because I was terrified so I grabbed his hand and we took off in the opposite direction and I was able to breathe again when Edward gave me the signal. I inhaled deeply and let the flavors of the forest dance on my tongue; but my breathing was stopped short as I looked around and I immediately recognized the place we had stopped. I felt my eyes prick with the tears that wouldn't fall and I started to sob in happiness. Somehow my heart had taken me to the waterfall, the place where Edward had taken me after we were reunited, where he had proposed to me, the place where we had made love and I agreed to become his wife. I felt his arms wrap around my waist; he was no longer cool to touch but warm and smooth, and I inhaled deeply, his scent calming me, he was all I would need to get through this.

"You remember this place?" he asked and I could hear the emotion his words.

I couldn't say anything, the words were caught in my throat, the feelings within me were to a boiling point and all I knew was that the thirst was no longer present, the only thing I needed right now was him, my lover, my husband. I didn't nod or acknowledge his question in anyway; I launched myself into his arms where he caught me easily as we tumbled to the ground in a crash of lips, limbs and shredded clothing. We would have to climb back through the bedroom window for Esme was sure to throw a fit if we walked in half naked and I definitely didn't want to scar our children so early on and I definitely didn't want to give Emmett any more ammo to tease us, a lifetime of his regular brand of comedy was enough.

I ripped his shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere I could hear the sound of them as they hit off the trees. I tried to go easier on his pants but his damn belt was in my way. I couldn't make my fingers work and I could hear myself growling in frustration and ready to scream before Edward whispered in my ear seductively and said

"Just rip the damn thing off baby, rip it to hell, shred it for all I care, I just need you NOW!"

He had growled the last part and I growled back as I ripped the offending fucking piece of material off. I might have shredded his jeans in the process but who the hell cares; I just needed him right then and there. I pinned his hands to the ground with my newborn strength. He smiled at me with eyes dark as pitch in desire and I felt the wetness seeping over my thighs, I was shaking in my need for him and my core was throbbing in anticipation.

"**MINE!" **

I growled with my teeth barred at his neck which he gladly offered to me as a mock sacrifice and then grinned at me. His grinned was quickly taken over to an O of surprise as I sunk myself down onto his massive manhood and gyrated my hips in a circle before I staring bouncing up and down. His hands were everywhere before they made purchase on my breasts and I screamed through my orgasm when pinched my nipple. His head was thrown back against the ground, twisting with the delicious agony we were causing each other. He held me tightly as he bounced me himself quicker than I could achieve and then flipped us so I was on bottom as he thrusted into me harder than he could have ever allowed himself when I was human and I was screaming his name again as my orgasm shot through me for the second time. I'm not sure what came over me but the second my release was unleashed I pushed him onto his back and bit into his neck. My teeth were firmly attached to his neck and I would have thought he would have pushed me off him but instead he threw his head back and roared as I felt his release spill within me over and over again. We collapsed to the ground where he brought me across his chest, both of us a panting mess. I couldn't have asked for any better.

"Holy Hell" I said laughing. "We'll it always be like that, cause Momma could get use to that".

"Not really sure love but if that's what you want then your wish is my command" he snickered.

"Come on my love we really need to get you fed, Alice is at the edge of the woods cursing me for sidetracking you, she said she won't come here but there is a bag of clothes for us about 3 miles away".

I had forgotten my thirst up until he mentioned it and now the burn was back worse than before. I ran for the clothes and changed quickly and hid my disappointment to seeing Edward with clothes on again. He chuckled at me and said "Oh my love don't worry the feeling is mutual, and as soon as we're alone, I will have you naked and screaming in pleasure but for now let's get you fed". I shivered with his words and we took off.

I smelt deer as we ran and I didn't even think about it, I crouched low and then sprung flying through the air to land on one of the deer's back bringing another with me. I sank my teeth deep into their necks and I relished the way the liquid cooled the burning in my throat, it was sweet and hot, reminding me of hot chocolate and I drank greedily of them both. I finished and looked up to see my husband, Alice and Jasper just staring at me.

"WHAT?" I asked. "Do I have a piece of deer stuck in my teeth?"

I looked myself all over to see if I had made a mess of it but there was none to be found. I had done this twice now; I didn't forget how to hunt I loved it and I couldn't wait to teach our children, once they were older of course. Edward walked towards me and said "Nothing love, it's just well newborns have a tendency to be messy and can take down and entire herd in mere minutes. You just went for the two and didn't even spill a drop".

I reached up and place my hand on his cheek and he instantly leaned into my touch and said "Edward, in case you have forgotten I have done this twice already".

He smiled my favorite smile and grabbed my hand saying

"Come on love let's go home, I miss our babies"

"Why Mr. Masen I do believe our children have you wrapped around their finger. You big sook but I agree completely, let's go" I teased and then pushed up Alice and Jasper's jaw that was still hanging slack jawed it was funny for all of five seconds, but now they just looked foolish. I nodded to Edward and we flew home laughing at our siblings. We were back home in mere minutes and as much as I wanted to walk at a leisurely pace to prolong our alone time the pull our children had was greater and I nearly ripped the front door in my haste. We went into the living room and my eyes landed on the two most beautiful creatures ever made. My babies. They were playing peek-a-boo with Emmett but as soon as their little eyes landed on us they were wriggling in Rose's arms and squealing. Edward took our daughter and I took our son and we cuddled them to our hearts. Edward walked closer to me so I hug my daughter and he his son. They were cooing and bouncing and so frigging cute I wanted to cry. They babbled the whole evening and Edward acted as translator. They told us they loved their family and us especially. They loved uncle's Emmy's silly faces and Aunt Rose's singing. They liked to play peek-a-boo with Nana but they didn't like grandpa very much for he made them drink formula. They told us it tasted bad and they spit it back out. Grandpa wasn't very well liked at least until he gave them each a bottle of blood. Grandpa Carlisle is like again now. I laughed at their thinking especially with the formula incident, even Edward wrinkled his nose at the thought and I laughed loudly. The evening started to wind down and the twins fell asleep in my arms and as a family, Edward and I put them to bed in their cribs. I stood there for a few minutes and looked them over. They were so beautiful, so perfect. My little Carlie and EJ, life couldn't get any better than this.

**Didn't want to end on a cliffy they get annoying after a while. Just so you this is not the end. There's more to come. They can't get off scott free yet. Hoping to have the next chapter done Thursday. Leave me a review. Thanks.**

**Melissa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I promised Thursday so here it is. A little disappointed that I have only two reviews but oh well happy to the ones who have. So this chapter will clue up a few things if you're wondering. The next two days are going to be hectic so I won't be able to update but like I said I'm hoping to have this finished the holidays are up. Alright enough shagging around. Read on.**

**Chapter 12- There Goes the other Shoe**

The past couple of weeks had been blissful to say the least. I was so happy it should have been illegal and I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. My days were spent playing and teaching our children, they were such quick learners, they weren't speaking or walking but boy could they crawl and I wasn't lying when I said we would need help even with eight vampires in the house who had super speed and other jacked up senses, there still wasn't enough people around to keep my little buggers out of trouble. Carlie was the worst; as soon as anyone picked her up she would pout and her little lip would tremble leaving the carrier totally bewildered and ready to do anything to make her happy, then as soon as she was put down she zoomed to the next thing that caught her attention. She had already broken a priceless vase and threw her teddy bear through the window. Edward and I tried to scold her and make her understand that it was not nice to misbehave but it was impossible with her little lip and my brown eyes, her poor daddy never stood a chance and I myself have caved on more than one occasion. EJ was much better; he was quieter where his sister was filled with energy. She reminded me of Alice, how I'm not sure when they weren't related by blood. EJ liked to draw and usually only got into mischief when Carlie provoked him or he really wanted something, other than that he was just content to stay on the floor and play or sit in his aunts or uncles' laps and watch TV.

That was the day, my nights were spent in orgasmic bliss, I swear Edward has studied the Kama Sutra from cover to cover, boy has some mad skills in the bedroom and I'm sure some of the things we have done are illegal in some states. But the absolute best thing in the world was my father. Just a week after waking up from the change I asked Edward about my dad and he said I was asking at the right time for they were on their way. I heard footsteps and held my breath; I didn't want to attack my dad. I stood stalk still but blew out the breath I was holding and nearly fainted had I been able to. There standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face was Charlie with blood red eyes, my dad was a vampire. He looked younger by about ten years. His moustache had been shaved off and his hair had grown longer and was now a rich dark brown, he looked pretty, but the most noticeable change besides the obvious was the fact that he looked so happy. I stumbled for the first time as a vampire as I made way to him. I hugged him fiercely and cried.

"Dad, what, what did you do?"

"Oh Bells, I couldn't let you go knowing that I might not be able to see you again. The Cullens and the Denalis have explained everything to me; the need to keep the secret and all that so I really thought this would make it easier for all. Plus there was no way I was living the rest of my life knowing that I would die and you would go on and not be able to see you or my grandchildren. I also happen to love my Katie here more than my own life and can't imagine going through life without her or growing old. I'm sorry to say this but what I felt for your mom fails in comparison to this. I needed to do this. I wasn't going to so soon but when the doc here phoned and said that you had gone into labour, had the twins and started to change I asked Katie here to change me". He told me.

"Actually darling, you kissed me roughly, told me you were head over heels in love with me and then you ripped your shirt opened and told me to take you. That you were ready to spend forever with me and the rest of our family" Kate told me and I'm sure if vampires could blush my dad would have. This news shocked me and both Emmett and I made gagging noises at the thought of Charlie and Kate kissing and Ummm doing other stuff.

"Bells I won't lie, it was painful, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, but I'd gladly go through it all again if it means being able to spend time with you and my grandchildren forever. And well my little lady here is the icing on the cake" Charlie said proudly.

"Chief Swan it's an honour to have you here and let me be the first to welcome you to our family" Carlisle said as he shook my dad's hand.

"Now, now Carlisle enough of that Chief Swan stuff, that part of my life is over for now. I had Carmen here call the Police Department back in Forks and tell them that I had died in a ski-doo accident. Not really happy to do that but a mans' gotta do what a mans' gotta do and will be worth it in the end. So please Carlisle just call me Charlie" my dad said happily as he gazed at Kate with so much love and I'm sure I would have blushed if possible.

"Oh and Edward, just to repeat what I said at the wedding; if you ever hurt my baby girl again or my grandchildren well from what I've been told I'm strong enough to kick your ass and believe me boy I will rip you apart"

"Don't worry Charlie I have no intention to do anything of the sort I can't live without them but if it did happen I'd gladly throw myself at your feet and beg you do away with me" Edward told him as he hugged me to his side.

"Alright enough of this emo, prissy bullshit, let's do some hunting I'm fucking starved" Emmett bellowed.

"SMACK!"

"What the Fu...dge was that for Mom?" he asked

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you about that language in this house and in front of the children" Esme chastised as she pulled his ear.

We all laughed and Charlie grabbed up the twins and we all ran out to hunt. The air was filled with whoops, hollers and Carlie and EJ's giggling.

We had been hunting for a while and just stopped at a clearing so I could feed the twins, they had just finished when Edward stiffened next to me.

"What? Edward what's wrong?" I asked nervously

He didn't get to time to say anything as my worst nightmare came out of the trees, Victoria and Tanya.

"**FUCK**! There goes the other shoe" I thought.

**Ha! Bet you wondering what was up with the dear old chief, but I bet you weren't expecting that were ya. You were weren't ya? Okay so you didn't expect me to let them go on living happily ever after did ya, I mean what kinda story would it be if I did? Alright Chapter 13 coming soon and make sure to press that review button.**

**Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Holidays to all, here's a present for ya, Chapter 13. Not going to long now maybe four chapters, I'm not sure I'm playing by ear here. Have fun and in case I haven't said it before, I don't any of this SM does. Shag it I'm gonna have fun with it while I can. OCC and some foul language ahead although if you have been reading this then you know it contains a lot of that. I don't have a beta so I'm kinda doing my own editing, hoping that this going back to school works in my favour, Happy reading.**

**Chapter 13-Bitches be Crazy (**_**Big Bang Theory**_**)**

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, seriously, you have got to be fucking kidding me. What the hell were they doing here and together? This was just all kinds of fucked up" I thought.

I heard Edward growl as he picked up the twins and handed them to Rose and Emmett. They clung to him and I knew they were scared, they had heard the crazy bitch when I was pregnant with them, I knew how they felt and I would be damned if I let her get away with that twice. I would have thought he would want them with us, that's what I wanted, they kept me calm and right now I was anything but calm, but then I saw the looks in bitch one and two's eyes and I knew why he did it, we might need to defend ourselves and I could not, no would not put my children in danger.

"Bells, who the hell are they?" Charlie whispered so I only I could hear him.

"Dad remember when I took off last year after mine and Edward's supposed breakup and I came back with a broken leg?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well it really because the red haired demon and her vampire buds were after me. I'll explain later but long story short, Edward killed her mate and I think she might be after me and for the other one, well she wants Edward to be with her and I am apparently to blame for it not happening" I explained in just a few short seconds.

I looked around and the family was quite tense, no one could see how this would turn out and I heard Alice apologizing for not seeing it but with the twins here she was running blind, she wouldn't have been able to see if Jesus Christ was on his way let alone two crazy vampires.

The twisted sisters stopped about ten feet from us and you could cut the tension with a knife, there was no doubt in my mind what they wanted, _ME. _I looked to the twins who were whimpering, they wanted to be with us but I would not put them in danger. I told them to be good and that everything was going to be alright and they seemed to calm down some but I could still hear EJ whimpering, he was such a momma's boy and right now I wanted him here in my arms, both of them but I would not give these crazy bitches a chance to hurt my children, I'd rip them in half if that happened.

"Tanya, so nice to see you again" Carlisle ever the diplomat addressed her, "What can we do for you?"

"Carlisle I wish I could say the same but I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Edward my love…"

She didn't get a chance to finish for Edward just snarled "**NO TANYA, OVER MY DEAD BODY**" he must have read her mind, stupid bitch, I told everyone I had more intelligence in my big toe, she really thought she could get away with a mind-reading vampire here, stupid bimbo.

"Manners darling, you didn't give me a chance to explain to our family. You see a few weeks ago I ran into Victoria here and we got to talking, she told me what you did to her mate, I didn't really agree to her killing you but I told her she could have Bella if I could have you. Now, now I know you care about the twins, an unfortunate circumstance but I would be willing to let them come with us, maybe hire a nanny, isn't that wonderful darling. Victoria here gets what she wants and we get what we want"

"How fucking delusional can you get? Jesus, bitches be crazy." Snorted Emmett and we held back our snickers, now was not the time to get her more riled up.

"Oh for god's sake Tanya, just get it over with already, I want my revenge" Victoria spat and +then crouched into an attack position. She was outnumbered so I'm not sure what her thinking was. She was coiled to attack when Edward and my dad crouched in front of me. This seemed to knock her off her horse a bit, she must have realized that she would be battling against two newborns and the one thing I knew about my dad was that he was very protective of me and his family.

"Kate my dear sister, who is this man that dares to go against the leader of our coven?" Tanya hissed at her sister and I watched the hate and contempt cross Kate's face. One thing I have learned is that you never insult one's mate, no matter who you are. I snarled at her, Charlie may have been Kate's mate but he was my dad Damnit and no one insult or threatens my daddy.

"Well my dear sister, if you had stuck around instead of running away like a teenager throwing a tantrum then you would have known that this man here is my mate" Kate hissed back.

"Well how sweet, well kindly tell him to move, I'd hate to see you lose your mate like I lost mine" Tanya replied and I rolled my eyes, she was fucking nuts.

"Yes well the problem with that Tanya is I will never tell him what to do and second of all he is also Bella's father, in reality my soon to be step daughter, and even though you are my sister I'm asking you to stay the hell away from my daughter and grandchildren"

I was shocked, I never really thought how their relationship would involve me but I didn't have time to ponder this, I watched in horror as Victoria's eyes switched from me to our children. She knew it would be pointless to go after me when she was out numbered especially with two vampires who were newborns so she switched tactics, go after the youngest, we wouldn't do anything rash in fear of hurting the twins. Emmett had already crouched in front of Rose and Edward and I moved alongside him, she thought she was going to get my children well she had another thing coming. There were snarls, hissing and it seemed we were going around in circles. Tanya and Victoria sprang at us and I snapped, I vaguely remember having this feeling when I was pregnant and it just sprung out of me like a sling shot pinning both of those crazy bitches to trees. I held them there as they struggled against whatever this was, Tanya was hissing at me while Victoria screamed like a banshee.

"Well done love, I was wondering if we were going to see your ability again, couldn't come at a better time" Edward said to me.

It was weird but I knew exactly how to control this thing that I possessed and right now I was pretty stoked that I had it. I watched as Edward walked up to them and I lessened it so he could. He went straight to Victoria who was till screaming and he told her to shut up as he hauled her head off. I watched as Jasper made a quick fire and then threw all the parts into it sending up large billows of purple smoke that was so sickly sweet it made my nose burn. I turned to see Edward about to do the same to Tanya but I stopped him, she was family after all and I was hoping that she would see reason. I let the force field down around her and watched as she struggled to her feet. She sneered and hissed again, so I held her down again and slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes went wide and Alice reminded her I was a newborn. She narrowed her eyes at me and I gripped her by the neck and held her in the air

"Sneer or hiss at me or my family again and I will rip you apart got it? Good. Now here is what's going to happen; I'm going to let you go and then you are going to run away and never come back unless you can get over yourself and realize that Edward is mine and promise to never hurt us again. I swear Tanya if I catch you hurting my family especially Edward or my children so help me I will end you, you will be begging me to kill you after what I have planned now get the hell out of my sight"

I sneered at her as I let her go and shoved her out of my face and turned to go back to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and Rose gave me the twins back and I inhaled their scent deeply trying to calm myself down. It seemed that the tension was just dying down when Esme shouted

"**TANYA, NOOOOOOO!**" I looked behind Edward to see the crazy bitch coming right for me and I couldn't react with the twins in my arms. She was in the air ready to pounce down on us when she was snatched out of the air by a huge brown wolf. He ripped her apart as she screamed and then another silver wolf along with six more threw the pieces into the fire we lit for Victoria. They smelled horrible and I was a mixture of feelings; scared, thankful, protective and somehow it seemed as if I knew this big brown wolf. Edward had a look of surprise on his face and I was so confused as the wolves took back off into the forest and seconds later a group of men and one woman came out wearing shorts and t-shirts. They were all very tall, dark haired and skinned, it dawned on me that they seemed to be native and Quileute, I knew a few people from the reservation I mean that's where I had gotten my truck, Charlie was best friends with Billy Black, I gasped in realization. I looked to my dad and I could see he came to the same conclusion.

"JACOB?" we both yelled.

**I know a little cliché, initially I wasn't going to have the wolves, I was going to have EJ and Carlie save the day but I couldn't get it right, scrapped the damn thing and went with what I knew and maybe I was thinking about any Jacob fans out there although personally Jacob irritates me, he was able to act in Breaking Dawn though, his facial features were hilarious but really he just pisses me off. Anyways I hope you liked it and let me know what you think. Thanks guys, hoping to have chapter 14 done in the next couple of days but in case I don't, HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year everyone, sorry for the delay working and a bit of writer's block kept this away but it's here now so enjoy.**

**SM owns this not me, sadly "SIGHS!" K well hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14-Say What Now?**

"**JACOB!**" My dad and I had yelled.

I'm not sure how I was able to remember him or any of my human memories but right now I couldn't be happier and I was about to run and hug him but I noticed the look in his eyes as well as the other wolves aka men and suddenly sensed danger.

"Well, well what do we have here? See Jakey I told you she would be here" the female had said and I heard a hiss from my side and I had no doubts it was Edward reading her mind and didn't like her thoughts. My suspicions were confirmed as the bitch sneered at me as she sized me up, I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or disgusted, I chose the latter.

"You were right Lee Lee, I owe you twenty bucks" Jacob said in a sweet way as he caressed the woman's hair and planted an X-rated kiss on her lips. I covered my children's eyes and watched as they smirked at us. My vision was getting hazy and I was going to lose my shit.

"Hmm, you owe me a lot more than that my big bad wolf" the woman purred and I wanted to vomit if that was possible.

"What can we do for you?" Carlisle asked with more clam then I was managing but I could still hear the anger in his tone, he may have been a peaceful and compassionate man but you don't mess with his family and the display they just gave his grandchildren was sure to upset him.

"We have come for Bella of course, when we found out she was gone my lady here figured she was with you bloodsuckers and then we heard from Charlie that she was in Alaska. Too bad the chief is dead, he would have like to have her back in whatever form we brought her back in so we followed her scent to bring her back to him and hopefully rid her of your demon spawn. But seeing as she is now a vampire I guess you can say the treaty is null and void and I'm going to enjoy ripping all of you apart especially you Edward. Bella I'm sorry I'll go easy on you and the little leeches" Jacob snarled.

"Over my fucking ashes you filthy dog, Bella is mine, the three of them are. You can go to hell" Edward yelled.

I went to defend us but Charlie jumped in front of me and yelled

"Jacob William Black, what is the meaning of this?"

All of the wolves had looks of complete shock on their faces and under different circumstances it would have been funny as hell.

"Cha… Charlie?" Jacob stuttered and my dad nodded and he let a ferocious roar and crouched in to an attack position as did the rest of the pack and we mimicked their positions and I kept a firm grip on my babies.

"Jacob, calm down, the treaty was not broken, Bella's change was started from her pregnancy and my fiancé here changed me. It was my decision Jake, I've known about the Cullen's a long time, your dad has a big mouth and I wanted to spend forever with my Katie here as well as Bella and watch my grandchildren grow up" Charlie explained to try and reason with the pack and I wanted to fling myself at my dad in appreciation.

"He's right mutt and I am not covered under your little treaty so take your mangy ass and the rest of your filthy fleabags and leave us be" Kate sneered in defence of her mate and our family.

"Fuck off you bloodsucking bitch" the woman named Lee Lee yelled at Kate and I saw my dad coil to attack.

"Look who's talking pup" Kate yelled back.

This was bad, real bad. We needed to calm this situation down or at least restrain them. I knew I could do it but with the twins in my arms I couldn't do anything. All of a sudden I heard the tearing of cloth and the wolves were in front of us and advancing slowly. There were about 17 of them and we were outnumbered by a lot. I looked around at my family, all of them preparing to die for one another. Edward hugged us close and kissed me and the twins, so did all the rest of my family no doubt preparing for this to be the end. This couldn't be it could it? I just found happiness again, why would the gods be so cruel to take it from me? I needed to get a hold of my emotions before I did something and inadvertently hurt my babies. I could feel whatever it was my brain possessed teetering on the edge waiting to be released and I knew that if I did these wolves would be toast but my emotions were out of control and I didn't have enough control of this yet to make sure it didn't hurt the wrong people like my children.

We were waiting for the attack; the wolves were slowly advancing on us no doubt making sure to herd us together so they could take us out swiftly and I hugged my babies closer and kissed them one last time. I wanted to cry and I was ready to give up especially as I watched in horror as the wolves sprang in the air, Jacob and his bitch being the closest were right on top of us and I braced myself for the attack but it didn't happen. I looked up to find them frozen in mid air. The other wolves were on the ground and whimpering.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Alice yelled.

They all looked to me but I shook my head. I looked to Edward and his eyes were huge and fixed on something. I followed his line of vision and I gasped. There in my arms our children were facing the wolves with their little hands held up. My face mirrored Edward's and our family noticed what was going on. I heard a few of the wolves still on the ground growl and two went to move but the glare my daughter gave them send them cowering back to the ground. I couldn't believe my children were doing this and here I thought that they didn't even have any special talents besides getting us to cave to all their little hearts' desire. I looked to Edward again and I was slightly confused at the expression on his face, he went from being surprised like I was to his signature smirk and his eyes shining with venomous tears. Carlie and EJ were looking at him and bouncing slightly when he said

"Go on little ones".

I gave my husband a "What the Fuck" look and then down to my children who were still bouncing slightly and my mouth dropped open when my son piped up with the sweetest voice and said

"No Jakey, bad doggy"

"Bye, Bye" my daughter said right after waving her little hand and I didn't even have time to think that this was my kids' first words as Jake and his bitch shook slightly and then burst into flames and fell to the ground as ashes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" yelled Rosalie but I didn't pay them much attention as I hugged my babies and glared at the wolves still in front of us who looked on in shock. They snapped out of it and the growling began and I prepared to use my own ability again but the big black one howled and then one by one they left and retreated back into the forest. The last one to leave was said black one; he nodded his head at Edward and then left. I was so absorbed in what the kids were doing that I hadn't even known that there was a silent conversation going on.

"Can someone please tell what the hell just happened, cause I'm sure I just shit myself" Emmett bellowed and then got slapped by Rose again for cursing.

"Emmett you know that's impossible" she scolded

"Yeah well explain that to my shorts" he replied and we all laughed. Leave it to Emmett to break the tension.

"I'm not sure if I understand it all, but it appears our children are quite gifted. Our children were angry, EJ especially didn't like the things he was saying and Carlie thought they all smelled like the formula that Grandpa tried to feed her. They weren't sure if they could do it or if they were allowed for it meant they had to misbehave and they know that's bad. They were asking me for permission, even without their little pouts I would have given it. I'm so proud of them, And as far as the wolves go; well the black one was named Sam, with Jacob gone he is pack leader now. He never wanted any part of this but could not go against his alpha; he has taken the rest of the pack back and said we will never be bothered again. He apologized and hopes Bella and Charlie are happy" Edward explained. I couldn't believe it, was it really over? It couldn't be that easy could it?  
>Screw it, I was going to enjoy this for know and worry about all the other bullshit later. I looked down at my babies in awe to find them fast asleep, the excitement of the day wearing them out. You would think that in a group of 10 vampires with four of them having special talents would have saved the day, but no; it was my babies, my life. They had saved us all and I was one proud mama.<p>

Emmett and Alice came charging towards us but were stopped by Rosalie and Esme who quietly said

"We know you two are excited and happy as are the rest of us but I swear if you wake them up I will have your heads. Now can we please go home now?"

"That sounds wonderful dear" Carlisle chuckled and I watched as everyone but Edward, the babies, Dad, Kate and I ran into the woods towards home. Edward pulled me close and then took our sleeping children gently from me. I smiled and then ran into my dad's arms, just happy to have everyone I love safe and sound.

"Hey kiddo, don't cry we're all okay" my dad said softly and I hadn't even noticed that I was sobbing until he mentioned it. I could have blamed it on the stress but this wasn't stress I was too happy.

"Sorry dad but they're happy sobs I promise, sorry about Jake though dad I know he was your best friend's son, it just didn't have to end like this" I said sadly.

"Yeah I know and as much as I thought that kid as one of my own he had no right to talk to my family like that" Charlie said with a hint of anger.

"Alright enough of this, it's all over with now so let's get my grandbabies home, we may have eternity but I'm still gonna waste it just standing around here now let's get out of here" he said as he swung Kate over his shoulder, she giggled and they ran off. I shook my head and laughed never having seen my dad like this, he was so carefree now, more relaxed and I knew that he would be okay in this life.

I walked to my husband and held out my hand and softly said

"Shall we go home love?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure my love" he answered and then we ran home anxious to start our forever.

**Okay so what did you think? One reviewer asked that I not have any imprinting and I couldn't have agreed more. I don't' want to upset the Jacob fans but honestly that boy bugs me so sorry. I know I said that I was wanted the twins to save the day but I couldn't get it out well it's amazing what a bout of insomnia can do so I had them save the day after all. Can't let Bella have all the fun now can we.**

**Okay so we just have the epilogue left now, and I'm so sad this is almost over. Thanks to all those who have hung in there. I have two more stories in the works but I'm not sure if or when I'll post them so keep checking back. Until then hit that button and review please.**

**Thanks **

**Melissa.**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey everyone, I'm so happy to see how many of you have added this to your favorites or alerts. Thank you so much. I told myself I would have this finished before my holidays were up and I did as sad as that may be. With a heavy heart here is the last of What The. Again SM owns this and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it.**

**Epilogue**

**Five years later**

"Bella your ass better be dressed and ready to go in five minutes or I am coming up to get you, SMACK! Ouch Mom, what the? Okay I'm sorry, I forgot" Alice yelled and I shook my head, she didn't have to, I could hear her just fine but the damn pixie was on a mission, I sighed, having déjà vu as I looked at my dress and not looking forward to putting it on. Everything seemed exactly the same as before save for my children being there, I looked at our little princess as she sat on the bed in her little white flower girl dress looking so adorable, she was extremely excited to be part of this event today as was her brother who was with his dad and uncles in another house getting ready.

"Alright, Alright Ally don't get your panties in a bunch" I yelled back.

I loved her with all my heart but she was a pain in my ass, my daughter just giggled and twirled in her dress, she must have tried on at least a hundred and loved the attention she was getting as she came out to try each one on, little traitor. If she didn't have my eyes and her father's hair I would have never pegged her for mine. I suspected it was her aunts' influences was the cause of her love of clothes and attention but she did always choose her Dora explorer pjs to sleep in and that alone told me that my genes were in there somewhere.

The last five years have been pretty good, the wolves kept their promise and left us alone and once Charlie and I got over our newborn stages we left and moved to London England for a few years but then we moved to Chicago, my husband's original home and I can't tell you what living as a family in his old family home meant to me, to both of us. Edward sobbed for hours when I told him that's where I wanted to live after I found out his old home was still there and in perfect condition. Thank god he had the mindset to keep it up to modern standards. It was wonderful and everything was perfect until last year when we were visited by the Volturi, they tried to destroy us, feeling threatened by our numbers. Dumbasses won't come near us again, after Kate shocked them, I threw them up in the air, pinning them to trees and my children turned half their guard into ash. Aro who was the leader and was one creepy motherfucker apologized profusely and said that they were mistaken and given false information. He wasn't aware that my husband could read his mind and told him he was a liar. The blonde one named Caius attacked but he was the last to be ended by the twins. Pricks wanna fuck with my family I don't think so. Whoever thought ones so small could do so much damage.

Although they had grown quickly at first my children were now the size of normal five year olds just slightly more mature, and a hell of a lot smarter. Carlie was such a daddy's girl, she couldn't sleep without him humming a lullaby that he had composed for her and it sounded very similar to mine. My sweet man got a hell of thank you for that which drove the whole family out of the house. Poor Carlie would sulk for hours if her daddy went hunting without her but her eyes would light up when he came back. I should have been jealous but I knew that when she became a teenager then I would be the one she would come to. EJ on the other hand was a mamma's boy and he was so much like me it was scary. Save for the green eyes, he was shy, he blushed, hated attention that his aunts placed upon him, he was slightly clumsy and loved to read. I was so happy he inherited the love of books from me and he refused to sleep unless one was read to him, well at the age of two he starting reading to us but at least he was still reading. I knew today would be hard on him; he really didn't like attention and being the ring bearer called for a lot of attention. We bribed him with a huge black bear if he was a good boy; I left that feat to his father and uncle because if I was there I would have had a heart attack or the Vampire equivalent. Edward assured me he would be fine and I have never seen my little man look so proud as he did when he came home proclaiming that he took the bear down all by himself. I was shocked but was told later that Carlisle was nearby and shot the bear with a mild sedative so he EJ was able to take him down a little easier.

I was looking out the window waiting for the ceremony to begin and just as nervous as last time. I stood looking at the crowd and laughed at the antics of my son and daughter as they made their way down the aisle, Carlie was twirling as she laid petals about the aisle and EJ slowly made his way up towards the end no doubt making sure he didn't fall. I laughed again as he looked at his feet then back to the end where Edward was waiting. I loved him more and more every day, and I felt so happy to share this day with him and our children.

I was watching everything when the scent of pine trees and wood smoke crossed my nose and I turned around to see my dad in his tux and looking so nervous. He looked very handsome and scared to death.

"You ready there dad?"I asked him

"I guess, god this was so much easier the first time. You would think being a vampire would make it more simple, it doesn't" He huffed and I laughed at him earning a pathetic glare.

"Come on dad, everything will be fine now get out there".

He starting walking towards the doors when he turned around and said

"Oh by the way, you look beautiful sweetheart"

If I could have blushed I'm sure I would have. I blew out a big breath and waited for the music to change to signal me to start my walk down the aisle.

"Wow!" Kate said as she stood next me.

"Alice may be a pain in the neck sometimes but she can sure plan a wedding huh" she looked around in wonder and I agreed completely, the last few months had been worth it.

"You ready?" she asked

"Alright, well I'll see you out there" I nodded and then as the music changed I made my way towards Edward who was smiling so big I had to whisper to him softly to tone it down before he scared the humans. He chuckled at me and then I was there on the makeshift altar waiting for the rest to start.

The music changed once again and we all looked on in awe as Kate made her way down the aisle, she was so beautiful and my Dad never looked so happy, I could see the tears in his eyes causing my own eyes to prick. I was extremely happy to share this with them and as the pastor had the both of them say their vows and exchange the rings my eyes were stinging really badly as the memory of my own wedding overwhelmed me. The ceremony ended and my dad threw Kate over his shoulder as they went back down the aisle with Emmett shouting and making cat calls, the big goof. It was a beautiful ceremony and as the dance started Edward pulled me close to his chest and softly said

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

"Yes very much so, reminded me a lot of ours" I replied.

"Would you marry me again Isabella Cullen" he asked surprising me a bit as my eyebrows shot all the way up into my head.

"Is that something that you would want?" I asked

"I'd marry you every day if I could but yes whenever you want, just tell me when and where".

I thought about it for all of two seconds and said

"How quick can you get us to Vegas baby?" I whispered in his ear grazing my teeth on his earlobe delighting in the shiver it caused him. He looked at me shock clearly written all over his face. He called out to Esme, told her to watch the kids that we'd be back in a few days. I told my dad and Kate goodbye and have fun on their honeymoon and then Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran to the car with Alice shrieking behind us no doubt seeing what we had planned. I laughed hard but he shut me up with a searing kiss and placed me in the driver seat and then we sped off towards Vegas and the rest of our eternity.

**The End**

**Sadly that is the end, "Sniffles" thanks for hanging in there. I have 2 more stories in the works, I haven't decided if I'll post them so keep an eye out. Been a time now I'm gonna get on ere one last time before classes begin again.**

**Have a good one**

**Melissa**


End file.
